Broken Hearts the prequel to Mending Hearts
by JeffAndShannon
Summary: The story of Shane and Jeff. Yeah, I know. Unoriginal title. Are you going to complain about it or read the story? I still know no one and own nothing. As usual, slash is involved.
1. And so it begins

It was a typical Monday night and Jeff Hardy was in a typically restless mood. He'd just got off the phone with his brother, who was preparing for his Smackdown debut the next night. Matt was depressed as usual and it troubled Jeff to see his normally confident brother so down. Shawn Michaels and Matt had been flirting the last month or so and Matt seemed very content about it. But when Shawn came back from a party at Chris Benoit's, his playful banter with Matt seemed to cool and he'd been spending most of his time backstage on the phone with Lance Storm, currently playing a favorite heel on Smackdown.  
  
The older Hardy was heartbroken and Jeff didn't know how to help him. But when word came around that Lance and his Un-American team members, Drew, Jay and William Regal, were coming to Raw, Matt really took a turn for the worst. Actually, they were debuting tonight. When the writers toyed with the idea of splitting Matt and Jeff up temporarily, Matt encouraged it and even threw in the bit about going to Smackdown. Jeff was shocked and disappointed that his brother would leave him behind, but he understood the need for Matt to get away and the writers didn't want to pull Jeff away from a brewing feud with Ron Van Dam. So Jeff hid his uncertainty from Matt and did his best to support him. Besides, an old Omega buddy was coming in from Smackdown and Jeff couldn't wait to catch up with him. Shane Helms was a great friend who Jeff hadn't been able to see in a long time due to varying scheduling requirements. He was hoping they could travel together now that Matt wasn't there. Shane was like Matt in some ways: easy to room with, easy to talk to. When he found out Shane was coming, Jeff's mind had eased a bit.  
  
Jeff was now trying to psych himself up for a match against Tommy Dreamer. That guy was another good friend. Jeff enjoyed working with him. He stretched his shoulders and adjusted his baggy pants when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and found himself looking into the friendly gaze of Randy Orton.  
  
"Hey, Jeff," Randy greeted him. "I just wanted to wish you luck out there tonight."  
  
"Thanks, Randy," Jeff smiled in return. "Your promo go okay?"  
  
"How hard can it be?" the other man scoffed amiably. "Hold up the bandaged shoulder, act conceited and ask for get well e-mail from girls. No danger of having to get cleared by the trainer with that agenda."  
  
"Don't worry, they'll put you back on the active roster soon."  
  
"I know, and guess who I'll be associated with."  
  
This piqued Jeff's interest. "Who?"  
  
"Triple H."  
  
Jeff's eyes bugged out. "Triple H? That's some push you're going to get."  
  
"Some of the other guys are jealous, though," Randy sighed sadly, leaning his lean, muscular frame against the wall. "I think they think I haven't paid enough dues to get the chance the company's throwing me."  
  
Jeff felt sorry for the third generation wrestler. It couldn't be easy to get such a push in a locker room full of competitive and experienced talent now that WWE was the only widely televised wrestling company around. He could imagine what Randy was going through backstage.  
  
"Don't let anyone tell you that you don't deserve the push," Jeff advised seriously. "They pulled that shit on me and Matt even before there was only one company. Jealous people like scapegoats. If the management didn't think you were up to the task, especially working with the champion, they wouldn't give it to you. Plain and simple."  
  
"But a lot of guys have busted their asses for years without this kind of break."  
  
"Then they're not up to the company's expectations," Jeff shrugged. "It's not a wrestler's decision how the company will use him, unless you're a verified legend like Flair or Rock. The writers make the storylines and you have to follow what they want to be successful. It's the first thing I learned when I got here. Eyes and ears open, mouth shut."  
  
"That's unexpected coming from the extreme and unique Jeff Hardy," Randy grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well, I had to earn the right to control my wardrobe," Jeff laughed. "They had me and Matt in bright, colorful tights for a while before we convinced them that black would be better for the New Brood. After that, they let us have more say. But you have to play by their rules to earn their respect."  
  
"That's what my father said," Randy nodded. "Granddad, too."  
  
"Well, then I can't be wrong if two legends said it."  
  
"Jeff!" a stage manager's voice called. "You're up in five!"  
  
Jeff looked over his shoulder and nodded then returned his eyes to Randy.  
  
"Good luck on the match," the other man smiled again. He seemed to do that a lot around Jeff lately. It was a nice smile, too.  
  
"Thanks," Jeff shot back a grin of his own. "Catch you later, man."  
  
"You bet."  
  
******************************  
  
Shane Helms glanced at his best friend worriedly. Matt hadn't said much of anything since he sat down with Shannon and Shane and the Hurricane portrayer couldn't understand why. Shannon had attempted to lighten the mood with tales of his antics in OVW, which had Shane chuckling, but not one word out of Matt, who sulked in a corner of the booth they sat in. Finally, Shane couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Matt, you're bringing me down on my last night out with my Smackdown pals," he admonished. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sorry," Matt's cheeks colored. "I guess I just miss Jeff."  
  
Well, that sounded sincere, but it didn't really compute. According to Jeff, Matt asked for the transfer. Shane knew he'd have to ask now or go away wondering. It would be a while before he was able to see Matt face to face again. Shannon silently watched them from his seat next to Shane.  
  
"Why?" Shane asked quietly. "Jeff said you wanted to come here."  
  
Matt looked up at Shane sadly and nodded. "It was," he said stoically. "I thought it would help both our careers if we got a little distance. The writers said they'd taken our tag team as far as it would go for now and I knew they'd only push one of us at a time if we were on the same show. I didn't want our bond to suffer from any hard feelings."  
  
Ah, now that made sense. Shane found himself nodding to him in agreement. But Matt's sad demeanor seemed a little strong for someone who just missed his brother. Shane was feeling a little down himself having to leave his own "little brother" now that Shannon and he were just reunited. He hoped that the writers didn't relegate the small blond to the bottom of the cruiserweight herd. He had a lot of talent and fan potential.  
  
"I know how you feel," Shane said looking next to him at a fidgeting Shannon. "I'm so used to traveling with this guy, I'm not sure what's waiting for me over there."  
  
Shannon looked up and offered a wan smile. It was obvious he didn't know what the future held for him either without Shane around.  
  
"Don't worry about him," Matt said suddenly. "I told them I wanted to have a storyline with someone I knew I could work with," he gestured, indicating Shannon. "And they dreamed up this whole mentor thing with him, so he'll get about as much TV time as me."  
  
Shannon gave Matt his most grateful smile and Shane lifted his glass of beer in a silent salute of thanks. "Thanks for taking care of my 'little brother' for me, Matt!"  
  
"Don't mention it," the other man replied. "Just keep an eye on Jeff for me."  
  
Shane nodded. Oh, Matt didn't need to worry about that. Shane found himself doing that even from Smackdown. He didn't know why he was actually looking forward to seeing Jeff again. Sure, they were friends, but not as close as he and Matt. Shane just figured he was bored and looking for a change. His most recent girlfriend, of only a few weeks, had just broken up with him citing neglect. What did she expect from a guy with his schedule? He'd warned her in the first place that it wouldn't be a conventional relationship, but she didn't complain at first. Another one bites the dust. Maybe he should date a girl from the business, but there weren't many women on Smackdown. Raw had some more, though. He'd have to check that out when he got there.  
  
Shannon lifted his own glass for a toast and Shane and Matt followed suit. "To a new era of extreme!" the small blond said loudly. They both laughed and clinked his glass before downing a few swallows. Maybe these changes really would be for the better, Shane thought.  
  
******************************  
  
NOTE: And so it begins! (JAWS theme music playing in the background.) Poor Shannon doesn't see what's headed his way. And Shane's unaware of what awaits him, too! How do you like the beginning of the prequel? 


	2. Shane's here!

Jeff groaned as he made his way back to his hotel room. That workout was a little more brutal than he'd intended. Jay seemed to need it though, so he agreed to it readily to help his friend. The other man was still reluctant about becoming part of the Raw roster and Jeff wanted him to feel welcome. There was nothing left for him back on Smackdown anymore now, anyway. Jeff couldn't count the times over the years he'd held his smaller Canadian friend as he cried himself to sleep over an argument with his lover. Adam had made it clear that he wasn't willing to jeopardize his bond with his family for him. He even had the gall to tell Jay he shouldn't ask that of him. After all of the years they'd been together, Adam had the nerve to question Jay's love for him? Jeff wanted to beat the shit out of him next time he saw him. But he knew he wouldn't. Jay asked him to leave it alone and he'd respect that.  
  
Jeff reached the bathroom and ran himself a nice hot shower while he considered Jay's plight. Since the Canadian had moved out of his and Adam's house, he was more distant and unsure of himself than ever. Jeff tried to reassure him every chance he got, but that would come only with time. Meanwhile, the younger Hardy would have to give his friend as much attention and friendship as the other man required. He had no problem with that, really. If Drew weren't already rooming with Jay, Jeff would have moved right in with him. But this was probably for the better. Drew was used to waking up to the nightmares, so he would continue to help Jay there and Jeff would handle the other needs. Drew was digging Stacy right now but the relationship was too new for him to room with her. His days were free, though, now that Jeff and Jay were on the same show.  
  
Jeff whistled as he dried himself off and pulled on a clean pair of boxers before moving back into the bedroom to dress in fresh clothes. He was just finishing with his belt buckle when the door opened to reveal an ecstatic Shane Helms.  
  
"Stand back!" Jeff cried. "There's a Hurricane coming through!"  
  
"Real funny!" Shane smiled as he grabbed Jeff's outstretched hand and shook it. "How you doing, man?"  
  
"Great! I was glad to hear we'd be rooming together. If I had to take one more trip with Chris Nowinski or Maven, I'd probably bludgeon myself."  
  
"Nowinski anything like his character?"  
  
"No," Jeff sighed. "But he is a whiny kid. I respect that he wants to live his dream and all, but he ain't trained enough to be out here. Especially working with a concussion. He doesn't protect himself enough and ends up worsening it. I can't count how many times I've woken up to him crawling into the bathroom to upchuck. I've had to help him there on more than one occasion." He ended that statement with a dramatic shudder that brought a guffaw from Shane.  
  
"Well, Sugar's here now," the other man laughed. "Those Tough Enough classmates can just room with each other."  
  
"Yeah. Look, I was just going to meet Jay for lunch. Come with us. It will be good to have a third person there. He does better that way."  
  
"Sounds good," Shane dropped his bag near the available bed and followed Jeff to the door. "How's he been doing anyway?"  
  
"The same," Jeff grimaced and pushed the elevator button. "I wish I could get my hands on that ex-friend of mine."  
  
"Adam?" Shane raised an eyebrow at Jeff as they got on. "Look, I hate what happened, too. But you can't choose sides here, Jeff. And Adam's not clueless. He knows he did wrong. If it's any consolation, he looks like shit these days."  
  
"It's a small one compared to how Jay feels," Jeff muttered. "I've known him for years, Shane, and I can honestly say I think he's hit rock bottom."  
  
They got off the elevator and moved into the lobby. There, Jeff saw Jay waiting for him in a chair. The normally jovial blond stared dejectedly out the window, oblivious to the scene around him. He nodded to Shane and pointed over to Jay as if to say, 'What did I tell you?' Shane shrugged.  
  
**********************************  
  
Shane watched Jeff try to pull Jay out of his depression. It was honestly painful to watch. At Smackdown, he'd observed Adam's own mood and had felt for him. Particularly after Adam had informed Jay that he'd finally granted the other's long sought after request and told his family about his sexual preference. Jay congratulated him and walked away. Walked away? Shane had thought it was a cold response but was further shocked by Jay's decision to leave the show. It had been a slap in the face to Adam, who had a hard time coming to terms with his feelings.  
  
But seeing Jay's own depression was far worse. It brought home every pain that Adam had caused the poor man. How could Shane have forgotten? Easy, probably, since Jeff was the only one Jay would allow close enough to comfort him through his crises. And Shane was telling Jeff not to choose sides? From where the Hurricane sat, it was damn near impossible not to choose Jay.  
  
"Hey, you and I will probably have a few matches together, Jay," Shane offered quietly. "I'm looking forward to them."  
  
A spark lit Jay's eye for a moment as the topic veered toward work. Jay seemed to throw himself into it, even though he'd said repeatedly that he didn't want to act like the company clown.  
  
"That should be interesting," the Canadian said with a small smile. "Which one of us would they push as the clown?"  
  
"No offense, but I'm hoping it'll be you," Shane smiled back. He was rewarded with a very Christian-like smirk.  
  
Jeff laughed and winked at his Omega friend in silent thanks. Shane's heart about stopped at that, though he couldn't imagine why.  
  
**********************************  
  
Matt rubbed his shoulder a little as he and Shannon ran through some moves in the ring. The small blond had picked up a lot in OVW and Matt knew the moves would take him far in the cruiserweight division. The company seemed to like the look Shannon had developed, too. And he was definitely more muscular than he had been at the end of WCW. Matt was happy for him.  
  
Shannon gazed up at him with the puppy-dog look he'd always had for him and Matt sighed. It was too bad he couldn't return those feelings. Shannon would be a very loyal lover, this Matt knew. And he'd been crushing on the older Hardy brother ever since he'd hit puberty. Most of the time, that wasn't a problem, as Matt ignored it easily to preserve their friendship. But right now it was damn tempting to contemplate.  
  
"You have to keep your head down on that last move, Shannon," he said to him instead. "You don't want to hurt yourself."  
  
"Sorry, Matt," the small blond ducked his head.  
  
Matt instantly felt bad for his harsh voice. "It's okay," he said in a softer one. "I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Shannon smiled gratefully back up at him with those huge, adoring green eyes. 'Lord, help me,' Matt thought.  
  
"Matt, you ready to go to the signing?" Adam Copeland, otherwise known as Edge, said from the apron.  
  
"Oh shit!" Matt exclaimed. "I forgot!"  
  
"I can see that," Adam tried to smile, though it didn't reach his eyes.  
  
Matt jumped down and grabbed his duffle bag, shoving his water bottle and towel inside. "Sorry I have to go, Shannon," he looked up at the visibly disappointed blond in the ring. "We'll pick this up again tomorrow."  
  
"Sure," Shannon nodded.  
  
"Just do a couple of sets of arm curls in the hotel gym when you get back and that'll do you for today," Matt went on. He wanted Shannon to succeed and knew that only hard work would ensure that.  
  
"I will," Shannon nodded again and went about packing his own stuff away.  
  
Matt and Adam ran up the ramp to get to the car.  
  
"You've jumped right in there with the training, huh?" Adam said as they relaxed back in the limo.  
  
Matt put some ice in two glasses and poured them both some water while they rode. He was still out of breath and something cold was in order right now.  
  
"I want him to realize his potential," Matt explained.  
  
"Is he why you jumped over here?"  
  
Matt looked at his friend in confusion before it suddenly dawned on him what Adam was asking. He saw no hint of jealousy in his friend's eyes and knew the other man was still getting over his breakup with Jay. Even though it had happened some long months earlier, you could see from both men that the pain wouldn't be gone for a long time. Actually it may never completely heal. They were best friends before they were lovers, after all. Matt felt a deep sadness for both of them.  
  
"No," he finally answered Adam. "I wanted Jeff to get a push and I wanted one, too. The only way to do this would be on separate shows."  
  
Adam nodded and turned to look out the window. Matt looked at him sympathetically. He knew how the man felt.  
  
**********************************  
  
NOTE: I'm baaaa-aaaaack! How do you like this chapter? It's slow right now, but that's because I have to do the set up. It'll pick up in a chapter or so. Please review! I love reviews! 


	3. Jealousy

Jay walked with Jeff and Shane into the arena, but he hung back a little. He knew it bothered Jeff that he did this, but he couldn't help it. He remembered a time when he didn't feel so dejected or lost, but it was long ago and he didn't know if he would ever be able to get back to that state again. And he knew his other friends worried for his welfare, too. It was one of the major reasons they jumped over with him. Well, Shawn's presence helped Lance make the decision more quickly than the others, but they all felt a need to show Jay their loyalty in leaving Smackdown. Chris was the biggest shocker as he was a headliner for the UPN show. But he'd privately revealed to Jay that the more matches he had with Adam the more aggressive he was becoming. And it wasn't an act anymore. That's when he knew he had to leave with Jay. And the other man couldn't help but feel a measure of satisfaction that their mutual friend had chosen him over Adam.  
  
Still, the number one reason Jay left Smackdown, aside from Adam's presence, was that coming to Raw meant coming to Jeff. Jeff was his new best friend and the only person in the world he would let close enough to him to help heal his wounds. It wasn't a romance thing, either. It was a brother thing. Jay needed someone he could trust absolutely and without question. Jeff had repeatedly volunteered for the position during every phone call and Jay finally took him up on the offer. He hadn't been here long but he was already developing a more comfortable routine. Although Jeff didn't see the slight improvements, Jay felt them. He was so grateful have the younger Hardy in his life. Without him, Jay wasn't sure he would have made it this far.  
  
"You okay back there?" Jeff called to him over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, partner!" Andrew greeted him from behind. "About time you got here!" He smiled widely at Jay and grabbed his bag from his shoulder.  
  
"I could carry that," Jay tried to protest.  
  
"Let him," Jeff intervened. "Your shoulder is still sore from the house show."  
  
Jay glared at him for a moment trying to assess how much of a fight he should put up. It wouldn't do any good, though, as Jeff stared back unaffected. The workout had been too strenuous on the muscle and Jeff knew it. Jay hadn't said anything, hadn't even uttered a moan, but Jeff knew. Finally, Jay just nodded and let go of the strap, following Drew into the locker room. He turned to look at Jeff one last time.  
  
"See you later, right?" he asked nervously. He understood that while Jeff was his best friend, he couldn't the claim the same title. They'd never discussed it, but Jeff would always hold Shannon in that position.  
  
"You know you will," Jeff smiled before touching his arm.  
  
Jay nodded and turned back to follow Drew.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Man, you weren't kidding about him," Shane sighed as he and Jeff made their way down the hall to the next locker room.  
  
Jeff nodded as he put his bag down on a bench. He was deep in thought about his Canadian friend. It seemed no matter what he did to prove his loyalty Jay always seemed self-conscious about their relationship. He thought he knew why, too. Shannon. Shannon had been his best friend since they were kids in North Carolina, much like Jay and Adam had been in Canada. Since Adam wrecked their relationship Jay had been without a best friend and Jeff had lobbied to fill the open position, knowing his friend had closed himself off from everyone but him. Yet Jay didn't understand that Jeff had a place in his heart for two best friends. Unconventional, yes, but then no one ever accused Jeff Hardy of being too traditional. He had to find a way to get Jay to see this so that he could get past the trust issues he had, at least when it came to friendship.  
  
"You in there?" Shane laughed waving a hand in front his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff replied with a smile. "I'm just worried about him."  
  
"I can see that," Shane said. "Taking care of him appears to be a full time job."  
  
"Kind of makes me see what Matty's been complaining about all these years."  
  
"Ah, you weren't THAT bad," Shane grinned. "At least you weren't once you got out of high school."  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Jeff laughed. "Listen, I'm heading to catering for a snack. You coming?"  
  
"I'll catch up with you," Shane waved to him from the bench he was sitting on. "I need to find Glenn and finalize our strategy."  
  
"Okay, sounds good."  
  
Jeff ambled down the winding hallways, looking for the catering room. He found it finally and made his way inside. He had just sat down to his plate of grilled chicken when another plate appeared next to his. He looked up to see a grinning Randy gazing down at him.  
  
"How goes it, Jeff?" the up and coming superstar asked as he pulled out a chair.  
  
"Not bad," Jeff shrugged. "And you?"  
  
"Can't complain."  
  
"How's working with the Ego?"  
  
"Hunter's not that bad," Randy grinned.  
  
"A convert already."  
  
Randy just shrugged and forked up some food. They made small talk for a while about nothing in particular, as was their usual routine. Randy told him a little about his family and what it was like growing up as Cowboy Bob Orton's son. Jeff explained how he fit wrestling shows in with his high school schedule until he graduated. It was all pretty casual and comfortable as always, until Randy's arm found its way around Jeff's shoulder and he leaned in close.  
  
"You have a gorgeous smile, Jeff," he said suddenly.  
  
"Well, yours is even more amazing," Jeff smiled.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for a few long seconds and Jeff was sure Randy was about to kiss him and end the casual flirting they'd been dancing around for several weeks now, but a figure from the door way drew his attention. He glanced over and there stood Shane, looking as if he would explode. What the hell, Jeff thought. No. That can't be right. Shane, his childhood friend and tormentor, best friend of his brother, couldn't be jealous of Randy, could he? But the betrayed look Shane was currently spearing him with told him otherwise.  
  
"You okay?" Randy's soft voice pulled Jeff out of his daze.  
  
"Uh yeah," Jeff said. "Yeah, I just forgot that I'd invited Shane there to join me earlier and he said he'd meet me."  
  
"Well, call him over," Randy said, looking as if he was hiding his disappointment. He pulled away from Jeff but kept his easy smile in place.  
  
"Hey, Shane," Jeff called uncertainly over to the still fuming brunette who was approaching the table. "Pop a squat."  
  
"Thanks," Shane muttered dropping his plate onto the table and sitting down across from Jeff.  
  
"Did you find Glenn?" Jeff asked trying to defuse his roommate.  
  
"Yeah," Shane said finally pulling a more polite look onto his face. "We're set for later."  
  
"The rise of the freaks, huh?" Randy chuckled.  
  
"Something like that," Shane said as he slanted a curious glance at the man by Jeff's side. "How's the shoulder, Randy?"  
  
"Oh, it's been fine for a long time now," the younger man replied, apparently unaware of the tension between the other two. "Creative just wants me to draw the storyline out until they're ready to set Hunter's new one in motion."  
  
"Getting that big a push already, I see," Shane whistled.  
  
Randy's shoulder's stiffened noticeably, at least to Jeff, but his smile didn't falter.  
  
"Kind of like the push they gave Matt and me when we first got here," Jeff replied to Shane instead. "Some people are giving him shit over it. I told him it was the same for us."  
  
Shane's gaze had shifted back to Jeff when he started speaking and it wouldn't let go. Jeff felt as if he were caught up in a storm. Must be a side effect of Shane's current gimmick.  
  
"Orton, there you are," Hunter's voice boomed from the doorway.  
  
"Coming," Randy called getting up from his chair. "Catch you later, guys," he said, patting Jeff's shoulder as he walked away. Jeff just nodded once, not taken his eyes off Shane.  
  
********************************************  
  
Alone at last, Shane thought to himself. He stared deeply into Jeff's vibrant green eyes and lost himself. Well, now he knew why he'd been watching the younger Hardy lately, and it had nothing to do with catching up on old times. He didn't know when or why it happened, but his whole understanding of his own sexuality had bottomed out.  
  
While he hadn't been that attracted to girls in the last few years, he'd put it down to the overabundance of women he'd been dating. Burnout. But that wasn't the case at all. Here was the reason staring him right in the eye. Not only was he now bisexual or, more likely, completely gay, he was very much in love with his best friend's brother. And that man seemed to be interested in someone else. The jealousy raged inside him, threatening to eat a hole in his stomach. Now this was a fine mess. What was he going to about it?  
  
********************************************  
  
NOTE: Poor Shane! Well, we knew going into this Jeff wasn't going down easily. How do you like it? Thanks for all of the reviews on my one-shot. I'm glad you all liked it. (You didn't think I was going to end it with them heterosexual, did you? Come on! I'm a slash fan!) Please shower me with reviews! Glorious reviews! (I so love those!) 


	4. Stewing

"Shane?" Jeff asked uncertainly later on that night.  
  
Shane kept his eyes on his comic book, refusing to look up. Jeff wanted to talk about what happened earlier and the Hurricane portrayer wasn't ready for that. He knew if he looked Jeff in the eyes now the younger man would know everything and he didn't want that. He didn't want Jeff's pity. He knew Jeff was pursuing a relationship with Randy and that if the other man knew of his own feelings, he would feel sorry for him.  
  
And Shane wanted some other emotion from Jeff, not pity. Shane wanted love, lust, passion, need, any and all of those things, but not pity. He was still fuming over how he felt when Randy's lips came so close to touching Jeff's. Should he try to win Jeff over, or let him go? Shane wasn't sure what to do. He was also worried about what his family would say if he revealed his feelings to them. No doubt there'd be permanent repercussions. Did he want or need that right now? He didn't think so.  
  
And yet, the thought of that young playboy touching Jeff made his skin crawl and his blood boil over. Could he allow Jeff to move on without saying something to him? This was a catastrophe of magnificent proportions.  
  
"Shane!"  
  
Jeff's voice was more insistent now and Shane knew he couldn't ignore him. He sighed and looked up at his best friend's brother. That's another thing. What the hell would Matt do to him if he hurt his baby brother? That relationship would be over, that was for sure. Could Shane live without Matt's friendship? Probably, but he sure as hell didn't want to. Matt was like his own brother. Too much was at stake. And he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't hurt the beautiful young man sitting on the next bed. In fact, he was afraid he would have more in common with Adam than he'd like. Jeff couldn't be hurt. Shane wouldn't let that happen. He'd cope with this. He'd have to. Jeff was much more important to him.  
  
"Yeah, bud?" he asked. He felt his voice crack and prayed Jeff hadn't noticed.  
  
"What was up with you earlier today?" the younger Hardy brother asked. "I thought you would tear Randy's head off when you walked into the room."  
  
"Nothing," Shane muttered still losing himself in Jeff's amazing eyes. Man, that boy should be locked away for his own protection, Shane thought. "I just don't know him well."  
  
"You don't like him?" Jeff asked casually. "Or you don't like me liking him?"  
  
Oh, shit! What did he say now? Almost everything he could think of either sounded too harsh or phony, like he was hiding something. He wracked his mind for something passably believable when his mouth started working on its own.  
  
"I just don't want to see you hurt, Jeff," he said softly. "You know I accept your sexuality. I just don't know Randy, nor do I like Hunter, who will be a huge influence on Randy's career. Remember how he and Sean used to chase you around?"  
  
"Yeah, but that was a long time ago"  
  
"You and Matt would tell me horror stories. I can't believe the Game has quite come to terms with never having you and Randy will be one of his closest partners now."  
  
Shane."  
  
"Jeff," Shane cut him off. "I know you and I ain't close like you and Matt, or even you and Shannon, for that matter. But you are like a brother to me and I can't just sit back and not question something I see as dangerous."  
  
"Matt asked you to watch over me, did he?" Jeff smiled faintly.  
  
"I would have even if he didn't," Shane said with a conviction that stunned even himself. "Get used to it."  
  
"You're more stubborn than he is," the younger Hardy complained.  
  
"Get used to that, too," Shane smiled.  
  
***********************************  
  
When Shane went back to his comic book, Jeff lay back on his bed and turned his cd player on. He sadly thought over the conversation he'd just had with a man he thought he knew so well. Shane denied any jealousy was involved earlier tonight and Jeff couldn't be sure. He thought he saw a spark of raw emotion in those deep dark eyes and it gave him an unexpected thrill. He'd never thought of Shane like that before. Actually, he was sure Shane was straight. But he'd felt a fission of heat from those eyes when Shane caught Randy so close to him and Jeff's heart told him this was the one. Yet Shane declared it was only overprotection. And that it would continue. So much for that.  
  
Jeff thought about Randy again but the magical attraction seemed to be gone. Yet Randy was the only one who'd shown a real interest in him since he broke up with Spike, and that relationship was as casual as they come. They were still friends, too. But no one else had shown much interest in him lately. He frowned as he remembered a conversation he had with Jay a couple of weeks ago. He'd been trying to get the Canadian back into a normal routine and thought talking about Jeff's love life, like they used to, would help.  
  
"People are probably assuming you'll want to take me everywhere with you," Jay had sulked. "That's why you haven't been getting any action."  
  
"I could have action if I wanted it," Jeff snapped with a smirk. "I just want a meaningful relationship this time. Apparently, guys only want me for fun."  
  
"I'm sure that's not the case," Matt sighed. He'd been in that night, too, and Jeff was beginning to worry that his brother's newfound depression would never lift. It was also bringing Jay down more.  
  
"Randy doesn't seem to want that," Jay added. "I think he looks at you differently than the others."  
  
"You think?" Jeff asked seriously. He'd begun to notice the younger man as well and wondered if there was something to what Jay was saying.  
  
"Yeah, well he'd better not turn into an asshole like Hunter," Matt growled. "I could use a target right now."  
  
"Will you stop being so over protective?" Jeff slanted his brother a good natured grimace. "It's a wonder I get any action at all."  
  
"Yeah, well, in a couple of weeks you'll have all the freedom you could possibly want," Matt retorted.  
  
"That's no comfort to me, thank you very much."  
  
Jeff thought about that night often in the last two weeks and wondered who was comforting Matt now that he on a separate show. He'd asked Shannon to try to keep an eye on his older brother but he wondered if that was a good idea. Shannon had been crushing on Matt ever since Jeff could remember and Matt was pretty vulnerable right now. Not that Shannon would take advantage of him, though. The small blond was much too shy to pursue Matt, and even though Jeff hadn't said anything, Shannon knew Matt's heart was broken right now. Jeff guessed it would be all right.  
  
He looked back over to Shane who was still oblivious to the younger man's inner turmoil. Shane looked good, too, Jeff thought hungrily. He'd put on some more muscle since Jeff last saw him and the new gimmick was finally settling in. Shane's hair was green for the show, but the dye washed out easily and his dark locks were still damp from his shower. Jeff could feel his insides twist as he tried to pry his eyes away. It was going to be a long night.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Stop watching me, stop watching me," Shane's head was silently screaming at Jeff.  
  
He could feel the heated stare sent in his direction and didn't know what to do about it. Could Jeff be feeling an attraction for him? Shane didn't think that was possible. Jeff was so beautiful and Shane felt so ordinary next to him. And if Jeff was attracted, what could Shane do about it? All of his misgivings remained the same. He wasn't sure if he could tell his family about this. He'd hurt Jeff if he started a relationship only to keep it a secret from everyone they knew and loved. Jeff was so sensitive and gentle, and Shane only wanted to preserve that. He'd lose Matt if he hurt Jeff.  
  
The thought of Randy's lips getting closer to Jeff's jumped into his mind and he seethed inside again. He would have to come to terms with it. He couldn't be the man Jeff deserved to have right now, if ever. And he didn't want Jeff to be alone. He was a creature made to be loved and cherished. He was a gift for someone special. Was Randy special? Shane didn't think so. He was a smooth talking playboy after a perfect dream. And Shane was trying to figure out how to live with that. Randy wanted Jeff badly, Shane could see. He almost had him this afternoon when he'd walked in. And now Shane wanted to skin Randy. It was going to be a very long night.  
  
***********************************  
  
NOTE: Unrequited love. *Sigh* Is there anything better for an angsty story? I think not! How do you like this so far? Please review! 


	5. Dating

Jeff pulled up on the weight bar and grimaced. Jay was straining under his own set just a few feet away and Shane watched them both from a short distance away. He was still quietly simmering over Jeff's budding relationship with Randy. That insufferable kid was always trying to get time with Jeff and Shane had to control his instinct to put Randy's head through a wall.  
  
And Jeff was still confused as well. Shane could see it in the beautiful younger man's eyes when he watched Shane. He thought the dark man didn't know he watched him, but Shane was very perceptive when it came to Jeff. It was almost as if the two shared a bond suddenly. And it felt deeper than any bond Shane had experienced before. The superhero wrestler found it unsettling and exhilarating all at once. Jeff likely sensed him just as easily. It was probably what was causing the confusion.  
  
"Hey, don't strain yourselves," Randy called out as he entered the gym.  
  
Shane sighed in disgust and assumed an appropriately amicable expression. Jay looked over at Randy warily but Jeff watched Shane with an odd look. It seemed like the Hurricane had better put a more convincing act up next time, Shane mused.  
  
"Hi, Randy," Jeff finally smiled, making Shane's blood burn hotter with rage. "You came to work out with us?"  
  
"If that's all right."  
  
"Fine with me," Jeff replied.  
  
Jay nodded but his nervous look remained. Shane felt so bad for the poor guy. It was as if he didn't know what to do anymore. He walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Here, I'll spot you, Jay."  
  
Jay looked as if he was trying to decide something for a moment then nodded his head and set himself up on the bench. Shane stood in position and watched as the Canadian began to bench. It looked to Shane like Jay had lost some muscle mass during his last months with Adam and was trying desperately to get it back.  
  
"Don't push too hard," Shane warned gently. "You strain yourself and you'll be off work because of it. Then where would I be?"  
  
Jay gave him a small smile and let up a little on his pace.  
  
"You two okay over there?" Jeff asked as he spotted Randy's set.  
  
"Just fine," Shane replied tightly making sure his eyes stayed trained on the Canadian. It was good to have a distraction.  
  
"So I was hoping I could interest you in a late dinner after the show," Randy said in a hushed tone to Jeff.  
  
Shane's insides flared to life again but he kept his expression neutral so as not to alarm Jay who kept darting his eyes up to the superhero portrayer periodically.  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool," Jeff answered.  
  
Shane knew he was going to have to get used to Jeff and Randy seeing each other. It was that or he had to tell the younger Hardy how he felt, but he still didn't think he could do that. He kept his eyes on Jay, noting the strain becoming more pronounced.  
  
"I think that's good for now, man," Shane said to him softly.  
  
Jay looked up at him mutinously at first then nodded his head and got up to stretch his arms.  
  
"Why don't you follow that up with some cardio on the tread?" Shane suggested.  
  
Jay looked over at the treadmills and back at him.  
  
"Sure, I'll come with you," Shane answered his silent question as he led Jay away.  
  
*******************************  
  
Jeff really didn't want to accept Randy's invitation to dinner, but what else could he do under the circumstances? Shane had insisted that he was playing the role of Jeff's protector not a jealous admirer. And Jeff and Randy had already gone past the flirtatious stage. It was a do something or forget it situation. Randy looked so hopeful, too, like he was afraid he'd read Jeff's reactions wrong all these weeks. Jeff hated to disappoint someone so sweet, too. And it was only dinner, after all. Jeff would have the freedom to decide what to do at the end of the night.  
  
Man, but he'd been so lonely lately. Not for a physical relationship, but for someone who cared for him and understood him. Spike was a good friend and he cared enough, but he wasn't in the relationship for the company. Spike had made it clear from the onset that he was interested in a hot, sexy, physical relationship. He wasn't interested in intimate entanglements. Jeff could relate to that, as it was his own M.O. for so long. But lately he'd been feeling an inner restlessness that wouldn't let him go. His heart wanted to feel loved and his soul needed its mate. Jeff knew at that point that he needed to let Spike go and pursue other avenues.  
  
Randy had been a logical choice at first. He got a certain sense of excitement whenever the third generation wrestler was around him and he wasn't the only one feeling it. Randy had begun to give him identical glances. Their conversations became more frequent than "hey" and their eyes would roam each other's bodies frequently.  
  
But now that Jeff discovered his new interest in Shane, his friend was all he could think about. Yet Shane was straight. And Jeff didn't want anything to ruin his friendship with the older man either. He knew if he just told Shane how he was starting to feel, the other man would get uncomfortable and things would become strained. And how would Matt react? He'd be upset that Jeff had done something to make his best friend uncomfortable around them. So Jeff resolved to do nothing. In fact, this dinner date was just the thing. He might just be able to rid himself of this new crush and start on a possibly serious relationship with Randy. Then he wouldn't be alone anymore.  
  
Maybe that was it, Jeff thought. Maybe his attraction for Shane was only his subconscious' attempt to get close to someone familiar who would understand him. Yeah, that was probably it. Shane was definitely straight and Jeff knew his confession would do more harm than good.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Randy asked suavely as he finally got up from the weight bench. "You were a million miles away."  
  
"No, I wasn't," Jeff laughed. "I'm right here with you. I was just looking forward to tonight."  
  
"Good," Randy smiled.  
  
Too bad Jeff didn't feel that electricity again. But it would return, he decided.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Are you looking for someone?" Jay asked Shane as they ran side by side on the treadmills.  
  
He'd noticed the other man glancing around a few times and wondered what it was about.  
  
"Oh, I was just seeing if there were any ladies to check out," Shane smiled back at him.  
  
Ah, that was it, Jay thought. Poor Shane, a lone wolf in a room full of fillies. Well, he didn't blame the guy. There weren't many divas on the WWE roster, so if one were available, he'd have to jump to get her.  
  
"Molly's not taken," Jay shrugged deciding to help his new friend out.  
  
"She's not?"  
  
"No," Jay went on. "And she couldn't stop talking about you when we heard you were coming over."  
  
"Molly HOLLY couldn't stop talking about ME?" Shane grinned. "Are you sure? She gave me the brush off the last time we worked together."  
  
"She was playing hard to get."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I watch people," Jay shrugged. "You get to know the signs after a while."  
  
While Jay knew this was essentially true, there were a few people he hadn't been able to read in the past. Both Hardy brothers for instance, and Shannon. The one time he'd met him, the small blond seemed amicable enough, but Jay felt something odd coming from him that he couldn't place. And then there was Adam. Boy, did he ever read that man wrong. He would never have agreed to the relationship if he'd had any idea how unsure of himself his former best friend really was. And now Shane. Shane was the epitome of dark and mysterious. No, he couldn't read Shane, but he still wanted to help him.  
  
"Can you read me?" Shane suddenly asked, cocking his head.  
  
"No," Jay admitted. "There are exceptions."  
  
"But you can read Molly."  
  
Jay nodded.  
  
"Hmm," Shane muttered.  
  
*******************************  
  
Shane dressed after his shower and headed out to catch a ride with Lance to the arena. Jeff had left with Jay and Drew just a short time ago and Shane knew if he took any longer, they would be late and Lance would ground him. He found it laughable that a man who was only a few years older than him acted like a dad to him nonetheless.  
  
So Molly had a crush on him, did she? Shane was actually happy to hear that. Molly could be just what he needed to get his mind off of Jeff, especially now that the younger man had decided to pursue a relationship with that oaf Randy Orton. Maybe he would ask the small diva out tonight. No time like the present, huh?  
  
*******************************  
  
NOTE: Sorry the update to this story took a while. Outrage has kept me busy and the sex scene for Mending needed to be done. So, what'd you think? *Snapping gum* 


	6. Date night

"I don't know, Shane," Molly said, looking away from him shyly, her face blushing slightly. She twisted a lock of her now brunette hair around a finger playfully. "Do you think it's a good idea to date someone you work with?"

"I used to think not," he smiled down at her, noting her cheeks darken a bit. She had very good peripheral vision, it seemed. "But all my relationships keep ending the same way, because of how much I travel. It leads me to believe that I would have better luck if I tried one with someone whose schedule matches mine. You know?"

"I guess that makes sense," she shrugged, looking back up to him. "I've had the same luck you've had."

"See? It only makes sense to at least try."

She laughed and nodded her head. "Okay, then. When do you want to … um … try?"

"No better time like the present."

"Tonight?" Molly's eyes widened like saucers as she gaped at him. "But … the show's over in less than two hours! How am I supposed to get ready that quickly?"

"Molly, Molly, Molly," Shane laughed, touching her hand briefly, and chagrined that he felt absolutely nothing. _Maybe that'll come in time_, he thought. "You look beautiful as you are," he went on. "Anyway, by the time we get out of here the only places open will be diners and dives. How dressed up do you need to be?"

"You have a point," she giggled. "Okay. Tonight it is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff finished wrapping the tape around his ankle then pulled on his sock before shoving his feet into his trademark shit-kickers. He was up and stretching for his match when Shane came through the door, on his way back from makeup. The black facemask was firmly in place and there was a twinkle in the Hurricane's eyes.

"You look ready to bounce off the walls," Jeff chuckled.

"Just excited is all." Shane picked up the tape Jeff had left on the bench and began taping his wrists.

"Why?" Jeff asked. "After this, you planning on cracking open a newly acquired comic book or something?"

"Nope. Got a date," Shane said, smirking up at him.

The jealousy hit Jeff in a wave he wasn't prepared for and the quizzical expression Shane's face had morphed into told him he hadn't concealed this fact, either. Crap! What could he do now? He could feel the question forming in his friend's mind before it even made its way to his lips. And sure enough, the superhero didn't disappoint him.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"You sure?" Shane asked in a honey sweet voice Jeff had heretofore only heard him use on the women he was flirting with or dating. He froze at the sound. It was a tone Shane had perfected over the years, Jeff knew, and one that always seemed to induce the girl it was directed at into complying with the previous request – in this case, to answer the question honestly. And the younger Hardy brother found it nearly impossible to resist now that he was on the receiving end. _What the hell is going on here_, he thought. Shane had also caught Jeff in a searing dark gaze that he had no chance of breaking.

"R-really," Jeff stammered, trying hard to look away. "I was just … just surprised you looked for a date … so soon after you started … Um, here."

Shane held his gaze in place after he finished taping his wrist and Jeff didn't know what to do. _Why can't I look away_, he berated himself. _This is Shane, my brother's best friend and a guy I grew up with. He shouldn't have this effect on me_. But he still found himself locked onto Shane's eyes … helpless to break the stare until Shane let him go. And that appeared to be a while away.

"You nervous around me …?" Shane asked casually, using the tine again.

Jeff shook his head but Shane's expression hadn't changed. He didn't believe him and that meant that the conversation wouldn't end just yet. It was unnerving that Shane was using these tactics on him … like Jeff was a girl he was dating. Even more disturbing was the fact that he doubted Shane understood that Jeff knew what was happening.

"You never were so tongue-tied with me before," Shane murmured almost hypnotically.

"You never looked at me like that before," Jeff replied softly.

Shane's eyes widened a fraction before he suddenly broke the stare and looked into the mirror, fixing his hair. Jeff breathed a silent sigh of relief and went back to stretching.

"I guess I just get more intense before my matches these days," Shane said with a small grin.

Jeff just nodded and returned the smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What the hell was I thinking?_ Shane shook his head as he paced the locker room after Jeff left for his match. The kid was right to be nervous … he had been spearing Jeff with one hell of a possessive look. He didn't need to see it to know that. The emotions he'd experienced while he'd had the conversation told him volumes. It was just damned erotic to see how jealous Jeff got when he'd told him about his date. Shane couldn't mistake that look for anything else. Jeff wasn't happy about the date. And Shane wasn't happy about the kid's date with Randy either. But he knew he'd have to find a way to keep from letting those emotions take over again. He'd already decided he couldn't have Jeff, after all. He had no right to be jealous of Randy.

Still, it was one hell of a rush to know that Jeff responded to completely him on that level. Shane realized that Jeff couldn't look away once he'd locked his intense stare on him. Feeling his pants tighten around his groin, he groaned. It was going to be one hell of a long, uncomfortable night once they got back to the hotel later on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff smiled at Randy as they sat in the booth at the diner after the show. It was the only place open for food at this hour in such a small town and they knew they'd been lucky to find it. Randy grinned back at him as he snapped open a menu, handing it to Jeff before taking the other for himself. After some deliberation, they both ordered sandwiches and sodas. When the waitress left, they began making small talk until their food arrived.

"I swear I thought you were going to get a concussion from that move," Randy sighed, taking a bite of his roast beef hero. "Your head bounced off the mat."

"It only looked bad," Jeff countered. "I only hit it lightly."

The jingling of the bell on the door went by without much notice as Randy seemed to be ready to add a counterpoint to the conversation.

"Hey, guys," Molly's bright voice interrupted. "Imagine running into you here!"

Jeff turned his head to acknowledge her but stopped in mid-breath. Shane stood next to her quietly … with another thunderous scowl directed right at Randy. Actually, now it was more murderous than it had been back in the catering room the other day.

"Um … hi … Molls," Jeff greeted her after an uncomfortable moment of silence and another fight to redirect his gaze. "How about that, huh?"

Molly gave him a quirked eyebrow before she took the seat offered her by the hostess. The table was conveniently located right next to Randy and Jeff's. _Oh, now this won't be awkward at all_, he thought dryly. But he smiled at the two nonetheless, trying for a friendly atmosphere. He glanced over at Randy, who he could see hadn't missed Shane's scowl, but had donned a matching smile of his own, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"What brings you two out at this hour?" Randy asked, directing the question to Shane.

"We could ask you the same," the superhero, now maskless, grunted.

"We're on a date," Molly added with a blush.

"A date, huh?" Randy chuckled. "Same here," he said, gesturing to Jeff, whose eyes widened and cheeks flushed a bit.

Shane locked a ferocious gaze back onto Jeff but said nothing. There was nothing he needed to say, though, Jeff realized. The look talked enough for the both of them.

"I knew Jeff was … well …." Molly said uncertainly, looking away in embarrassment.

"Gay?" Randy supplied for her with a smile.

She nodded, ashamed.

"No need to worry about it, Molls," Jeff said softly, taking pity on her. "I don't hide it so why should you feel bad asking about it."

"Yeah, I don't either," Randy added, slanting Shane a mischievous wink.

Oh no, Jeff silently pleaded with his date. Please don't do that. I have to room with him later. But as he looked back to Shane, he saw the stony face replaced with a smirk. _Uh oh. That can't be good._ Shane was looking at Randy, too.

"You the uke, then?" he asked.

Randy looked like he swallowed something very bitter. "Uh … don't you think that's a little TMI?" he croaked. Shane only shrugged in response.

Jeff saw that he and Randy had both about finished their sandwiches and decided that it would be better to cut this interaction short. He gestured to the waitress for the check and then speared Shane with an angry look of his own.

"I think you and Molls need some time alone for your first date, don't you?" he asked in a tone that brooked no argument.

Shane shrugged and smiled innocently back at him. Molly gave him a grateful little grin. Jeff shook his head at her and smiled as he reached for his wallet in his back pocket.

"I got it already," Randy said with a smile, plunking a fifty down on the table. He got up and waited for Jeff to do the same. Then he spared another glare at Shane and tugged Jeff away toward the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that all about?" Molly asked after she'd placed her order and gave the waitress her menu.

Shane had already ordered and waited for the waitress to retreat to the back for their beverages before answering. He didn't know how to explain himself to her, especially since he couldn't even do so to himself. Oh, but he wanted to punch that guy's teeth in. The smug demeanor didn't help any, either. Randy Orton was bad news, he'd decided. Really bad news. The thought of his hands on Jeff's beautiful body made the bile in his stomach rise up his intestines.

"I just don't trust that Orton guy," he replied neutrally. "And Jeff's my best friend's little brother."

"Oh, so you're watching out for him," Molly nodded in understanding. "Well, for what it's worth, I haven't seen Randy be anything but a gentleman since I've started working with him."

"I guess seeing is believing," Shane muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry Shane's being an ass to you," Jeff sighed as he and Randy got into the elevator back at the hotel.

"I just don't get why," Randy replied.

_Me either_, Jeff thought. But he just shrugged in response.

The elevator stopped at Jeff's floor first and Randy got out with him, seemingly determined to at least end the date right. When they got to the door, Jeff turned to say goodnight but found himself wrapped in Randy's powerful arms instead, his lips covered gently. The kiss wasn't long or aggressive … just enough to be romantic, yet it still didn't bring the flutter back to Jeff's insides.

"I had a great time tonight … despite the interruption," Randy said, looking into Jeff's eyes.

"Me, too," Jeff sighed.

"Can I assume we can do this again sometime?"

"Yeah," Jeff nodded then pecked Randy's lips again. "Definitely."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane stood over Jeff's bed silently when he got back to the room. He'd purposely kept Molly out later with dessert to be sure the Hardy brother would be asleep when he returned, not wanting a confrontation just yet on what had happened earlier. Jeff was even more beautiful in repose, he decided as he watched the kid's chest rise and fall with each breath. He knew though that in the morning Jeff was going to demand answers about what why Shane had behaved the way he had in the diner, and truthfully, Shane wasn't sure the protective excuse was going to hold up much longer if the scenes got any more intense than they had been. All he knew was that he wanted Randy Orton to keep his filthy hands off Jeff, and no amount of reasoning seemed to be able to keep these emotions from rising to the surface. He'd better come up with something to tell Jeff tomorrow morning though. And he'd better find a way to keep from acting on the impulses he was getting every time he saw Randy around Jeff.

Shaking his head in frustration, Shane reached his fingers out to touch Jeff's silky hair … his body reacting immediately to the sensation … before walking back to his own side of the room. _Yep, definitely a long, aching night._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: If you've read this story, you may be wondering why I've been away so long. Um. It's a long story. Anyway, I'm back. Tell me if you still like this.


	7. Battle of wills

"What the hell was that last night?" Jeff hissed without preamble, glaring at Shane as he sat on the other bed in the hotel room when the dark haired man opened his eyes.

Shane yawned and stretched his arms, rubbing his eyes and moving to sit up in his own bed before responding. He knew this confrontation was going to happen when he woke up, but he'd hoped that Jeff would at least let him get his head together and brush his teeth first. No such luck, it seemed.

"What was what?" he feigned ignorance, knowing full well the younger man wasn't about to go for that route for an instant.

"You know what, Shane!" Jeff retorted. "Stop playing at stupid and just talk to me!"

The older man sighed hard and looked down at his comforter, trying to get his thoughts together. He'd been up half the night trying to figure out what to say, but nothing he came up with sounded plausible to him. And if he couldn't convince himself, he damn sure couldn't convince Jeff Hardy. Shane had always admired his best friend's bother's ability to read people … until now.

"Well?" Jeff demanded, clearly vexed about waiting for an answer.

"I hate Randy Orton!" Shane finally exploded, raising his own voice.

_There, that's a start_, he thought. Jeff couldn't argue much against that point. And he wouldn't know about his friend's inner turmoil over his newfound feelings. That was paramount right now. Shane didn't think he'd be able to resist the temptation if Jeff knew. And down that road awaited heartache.

"But why?" Jeff growled.

Shane pushed the covers off himself and jumped out of bed facing away from his roommate, trying to conceal his morning hard-on, which had become a lot more pronounced ever since he started rooming with his best friend's baby brother. He waddled into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Shane?" Jeff called from the bedroom.

"Can I please at least take a piss before you interrogate me?" he called back.

Silence followed that request, but Shane knew Jeff was willing to wait until he got out of the bathroom now. If not, he would have already been over there to bang on the door. Shane turned the water faucet on high to cover any sound of what he was about to do to get rid of the woody. Then he'd better hurry up and figure out what to say.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Matt rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand as he paced the hotel gym silently. It had been about two weeks since he left his previous show, but the pain in his heart felt as fresh as it did the day he saw Lance debut on RAW. Damn but he'd do anything to turn back the clock.

"You okay, Matt?" Shannon asked quietly, setting down the dumbbell and getting off the bench.

Honestly, it was getting more and more difficult to resist the longing he saw in his brother's best friend's eyes. Matt knew Shannon wasn't aware his crush was so transparent. The kid was just that … a kid. He didn't seem to know how to conceal his feelings. But then that was one of the adorable things about him, Matt supposed. Too bad he couldn't transfer his own feelings for Shawn onto Shannon. It would make life a whole lot easier. But he couldn't, and the aching was festering inside of him. Matt simply wasn't sure how to handle that. It was morphing into a rage he was having trouble shaking off. He knew in his heart of hearts that Lance and Shawn hadn't done anything wrong; the fault lay squarely on his own shoulders for his inability to pursue the man he'd wanted.

"Matt?"

He turned to Shannon's wide-eyed, innocent green gaze and forced a smile. Though the smaller wrestler didn't appear convinced, he said nothing, merely nodding and walking over to the free weights. Matt followed him and was picking out his own set of weights when Adam entered the room.

"Hey," he greeted the two as he set his towel and water bottle down before joining them. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," Matt sighed as he hefted his arm.

Shannon gave a cursory glance over and nodded at the tall blonde before setting back to work quietly.

"A man of few words, I see" Adam smiled at the kid.

Matt quirked a dark eyebrow up but said nothing. He had a feeling Adam wouldn't welcome any teasing on the matter at the moment, as it appeared he was trying to keep Shannon from knowing about his interest, and Matt wasn't in the mood to tease his friend anyway. They rode to shows together, and that would make for an uncomfortable ride. Adam was still smarting over his own broken relationship with Jay, so Matt was reasonably sure he wouldn't be approaching Shannon anytime soon anyway. And this was good because Matt wasn't sure he could handle having to directly deflect the tall blonde from the smaller one right now, in the condition he was in. He decided to make things easier on Adam and himself by sending Shannon away.

"Hey, don't you have a meeting with Heyman and Noble to get to?" he asked softly.

The small blonde looked up at him then at the clock on the wall and paled. "Oh no! I forgot!"

"It's okay," Matt smiled. "You're not late. Yet."

That did it. Shannon immediately returned the weights to the floor and nodded his thanks, grabbing his towel and water bottle from the floor before trotting out the door.

"Good thing he has you," Adam laughed from beside him."

"Yeah, sure," the dark haired man replied humorlessly. "Good thing."

---------------------------------------------------------------

_He'd better get his tight ass out here soon_, Jeff thought to himself as he crossed his arms and watched the bathroom door. No way was Shane getting out of the talk they were about to have. One way or another, he had to know why his friend hated Randy so much. It didn't make any lick of sense, as far as he could see.

Jeff went over the events of the previous night, from the time Shane and Molly walked into the restaurant until he'd fallen asleep waiting for Shane to get back. He dimly thought he felt the other man touch his hair before he got into his own bed, but he dismissed as a dream.

Why couldn't Randy affect him this way? Jeff had tried to come up with an answer for that question, but none seemed to come to him. Even in their earlier flirting days, when Randy did cause a flutter to the younger Hardy brother's innards, it never sent him into the tailspin Shane was now apparently capable of creating. One intense look froze him in place and Shane's sweet yet demanding tone weakened his knees. If he didn't know any better, Jeff would swear he was falling in love. But this was Shane, and Shane was straight. He'd told him so himself in no uncertain terms that night after the catering room incident. Yet, Jeff couldn't shake the sensation that there was something to this.

He pulled his knees to his chest and swallowed hard, his resolve seeming to diminish the longer he waited for Shane to come out of the bathroom. Whatever was happening, he just knew he had to stop the bad feelings between his friend and Randy ... because if Shane wasn't acting on jealousy and was straight, as he claimed, then Jeff had a duty to protect his budding new relationship. And somehow that thought did nothing to regroup his nerves. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have any more time to prepare. The door opened and Shane stood against the jamb, shirtless. And he was wearing one of his mysteriously intense gazes. Jeff swallowed again, caught up in the storm.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Shane contemplated his roommate as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, not trusting himself to get any closer. Judging by the deer-caught-in-headlights look on Jeff's gorgeous face, his own expression must mirror his uncontrollable emotions. He'd damn near hollered them just a few minutes ago but he'd bitten down on a wash cloth to hold them back. Sit this was getting complicated! Maybe he could use the same tactic as the previous night to get out of this. Jeff suddenly looked like he was in no condition to push matters anyway.

"I keep telling you I don't like that boy you've been seeing," he started in that same soft, sweet voice – adding an extra thick accent to sugarcoat the words – making sure he held those pretty green eyes with his own dark stare. "I ain't never going to like him."

"B-but that's … that's no excuse," Jeff sputtered. "You can't just fall back on it every time."

"He's bad news."

"Says who?"

It seemed Jeff was determined to stand his ground, and Shane had admitted just the night before that he had no business being jealous of Randy if he didn't intend to start a relationship with Jeff himself. Still, something deep inside him growled at the idea of letting him go.

"Says me," Shane replied. "I've never been wrong about one of these gut feelings before, and I'm not going to ignore it now."

"I ain't your responsibility," Jeff muttered as he twisted his blanket in his fists, seemingly annoyed that he couldn't look away.

_Yeah, just you try_, Shane silently taunted him in his head. _I won't be cast aside that easily, baby._ He vaguely felt a measure of shock at his own words but it did nothing to break the tension that had settled upon the room.

"You are if I say so."

Jeff mutely shook his head, pissing Shane off.

"Stop seeing him," he hissed.

Jeff's eyes widened and his expression morphed into defiance as he sat up straight and glared at Shane, uttering two words in a direct, unmistakable challenge: "Make me."

---------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: A little cliffie for the regulars. Maybe an incentive for a review?


	8. On the road again

Shane sucked in a deep breath and counted to 10, willing his body to stay put with all his might. Jeff had no idea how tempting he was making himself with that challenge – particularly since he was still sleep-tousled and sexy in his bed. Getting him to stop seeing Randy Orton without making a play for him was going to be difficult. The dark haired man finally released his breath and broke the gaze he'd been holding, trying to think of another way to convince Jeff to drop the annoying "third generation" wrestler.

"Matt ain't going to like it any better than I do," he finally said.

"Matt knows when to quit trying to make me do what he wants when I tell him to."

Shane glanced back at him and shook his head, knowing he'd have to back off for the time being, or cop to the real reason he detested the guy Jeff had been seeing.

"I'll drop it … for now," he grunted, walking over to his suitcase to pull out a fresh tee.

"I'll consider the matter closed then," Jeff muttered moodily, stepping out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

Shane breathed in his scent as he passed him by and almost groaned audibly, dropping down on the end of his own bed once Jeff was out of sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I guess that's that then_, Jeff thought miserably. He'd been sort of hoping after he'd issued the challenge that Shane would take the bait and give him a good reason to leave the thing with Randy alone. It even looked like that's what was going to happen, as Shane's dark eyes flashed with a smoldering heat and slid briefly over Jeff's body. The younger man's groin tightened in anticipation of whatever attack Shane would launch. But nothing came of it. The dark haired man simply sucked in a breath and drew his stare away, leaving Jeff feeling cold and abandoned.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Nothing seemed to have changed drastically that he could see. He wasn't an egotistical guy, but he had a legion of fans, male and female, writing him letters detailing how beautiful he was to them. He'd had many a hookup tell him similar things. Apparently he wasn't attractive enough for Shane though. No. The Hurricane preferred petite little ladies, it seemed. Jeff knew he shouldn't blame Molly for monopolizing Shane's romantic attentions. If a guy's not gay, there's nowhere to go from there for him. He sighed and set about getting ready for the day. They were traveling to a new city and he had to meet Randy in the lobby in an hour so they could start the drive. He hadn't told his roommate yet of his plans, knowing the blowup it would likely cause.

At least he would have a bit of time away from Shane, who was rising with Lance and Jay. Since these new feelings arose, Jeff wasn't entirely comfortable around him. He'd considered asking Jay to room with him for a while and putting Shane with Drew, but somehow the thought just made Jeff sad. Whatever was happening between them, it wasn't something Shane should take the blame for. He'd told Jeff he was straight, and any awkward moments stemmed from Jeff's own imagination.

With a small sigh of frustration, Jeff started up the shower and prepared for the day ahead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the shower started up, Shane immediately opened his cell phone and speed-dialed Matt. He wasn't kidding Jeff when he threatened to call in reinforcements. And Matt seemed to be the only one his younger brother would likely listen to on the matter.

"Hey, Shane," a sleepy Southern drawl greeted him. "How you?"

"Not bad," he chuckled. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Nah, had to get up anyway. Shanny says we'll miss checkout if I don't." There was a sound of rustling sheets and a grunt as Matt likely stretched, before he continued. "What's up?"

"I hate to worry you," he replied softly. "But did you know Jeff is seeing Randy Orton?"

"Huh?" Matt yawned. "I knew they were flirting around each other and figured they would eventually probably get around to dating. Why you ask?"

Shane pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. If Matt knew about Randy before he left and didn't do anything about it, how could he convince his friend it was a bad idea to let Jeff go out with him? He definitely needed Matt's support if he had any hope of getting Orton out of his roommate's life. But there were ways. Matt trusted Shane's gut instincts on the matter.

"I'm getting a vibe off him, buddy," he sighed heavily into the phone. "And no matter what I say, Jeff's not listening."

"Stubborn as a mule, that one," Matt muttered. "But your vibes have always been right before."

"That's what I told him."

"And he told you to butt out, right?" Matt actually sounded mildly amused.

"In a nutshell, yeah."

"Well, there ain't no hope of getting through to him then, my friend," the older Hardy brother muttered. "I hate to tell you this, but when stuff like this happened, I'd have to just ride it out and wait for the shoe to drop."

"It doesn't have to if he'd just listen."

"This here is Jeff Hardy we're talking about," Matt chuckled. "No way in hell is he going to listen if he's already told you to butt out. Sorry, man. I knew I was saddling you with my problem when I jumped here and I should have warned you better."

"Not your fault," Shane replied. "At least Jay keeps him distracted most of the time."

"How's he doing?"

"Worse than I anticipated, but better, I guess, than he was on Smackdown."

"Yeah, I would say."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane and Jeff made their ay to the lobby to meet up with their respective driving partners. Jeff was nervous, having hoped that Shane would have left before him with Lance and Jay, and Lance was nothing if not absolutely punctual. But, no, that wasn't to be. Shawn was traveling with Hunter on this trip, and Hunter was leaving in a half hour. And Lance liked to spend as much time with Shawn as he could, so he adjusted his own departure time … which, in turn, enabled Shane to see exactly who Jeff was driving with. _Oh, Fate, how I loathe thee_, he lamented internally.

Lance and Shawn stood amongst a small crowd of colleagues when Jeff and Shane arrived. Drew was taking Stacy's bags to his rental's trunk. They liked to drive and/or fly together on trips to give themselves time to get to know each other better. She was speaking to Randy off to the side while she waited. Rob Van Dam was chilling on the Victorian replica chair nearby, probably waiting for Tommy Dreamer to check them out. Jay was rubbing his arm nervously and listening to something Chris Jericho was telling him … probably a joke to see if he could get Jay to smile. Sometimes it worked, too. But it didn't appear to be happening this morning.

Jeff touched Shane's arm to get his attention, letting him know with a nod that he was going to head over to Jay for a minute. The small contact sent a strong fission of energy through his fingertips that jarred him momentarily. Shane quirked an eyebrow and gave him a smirk in reply before walking over to Lance and Shawn. Jeff shook his head a bit before walking to Jay.

"C'mon, that was a fucking hilarious joke!" Chris exclaimed.

Jay just shrugged and looked down. Jeff poked his shoulder, bringing his gaze back up to eye level. He looked uncertain for a minute then granted his friend a small, rare smile for his trouble.

"That's my boy," Jeff teased.

"Why couldn't you do that for me?" Chris huffed at Jay good-naturedly.

"You have to be funny enough," Jeff answered for him, looking down his nose at Jericho.

"You didn't even say anything!"

"I didn't need to. Jay can read my mind."

"Oh, great! The 'telepathic twosome'."

At the light banter, Jay's smile widened into the genuine article and Jeff winked at Chris who chuckled in response. Just then, Shane and Lance approached to peel their traveling pal away from Jeff and Chris.

"If you'll please excuse us," Lance grinned. "I believe this one belongs in my car."

"Aw, man!" Chris complained. "Why do _you_ always get to have him?"

"Because he actually finds me amusing," Lance explained patiently. "And it's not like you'll be alone. Jeff's here."

"Yeah, my favorite ditcher!" Chris pretended to look insulted.

"I didn't ditch you!" Jeff put in hastily, seeing Shane's amused expression immediately fall to be replaced with suspicion. "I asked if he could join us!"

"Traveling with a newly united couple is not my idea of a fun time," the bleached blonde Canadian blanched. "You can't seriously believe the corniness I would have to endure. 'What's your favorite color?' 'Blue.' 'Really? That's _so_ funny! That's my favorite, too!' Ugh!"

Lance and Jay started laughing but Shane just crossed his arms and glared stonily at Jeff. Oh hell, it wasn't supposed to come out like this! Jeff could only shrug guiltily back at his roommate, a foreboding feeling rising in the pit of his stomach that he was in for another _talk_ later when they got to the hotel.

"So, who are you driving with?" Lance asked.

"I was going to tag along with Dreamer and Van Dam."

"Oh, don't do that," Shane added quickly, making Jeff's skin tingle with goose bumps at the silky tone he was becoming oh-so-familiar with. "You know how crazy they drive!"

"But these two …" Chris began.

"Take my place with Lance and Jay."

Lance and Jay looked at each other in confusion for a second then back at Shane for explanation.

"Seriously," the Hurricane portrayer continued. "I don't mind going with the new … couple." He looked like he'd just sucked on a lemon wedge when he said the word.

"Um … okay," Chris said, looking relieved for some reason. Probably because of Rob's driving. "If you really don't mind."

"Besides, I told Matt I'd keep on eye on his baby brother …. Keep him out of trouble."

"That could turn into a full-time job," Lance joked.

Shane locked his dark determined gaze back onto Jeff, making the younger man gasp slightly. "Oh, I don't mind that either," he replied to Lance as he stepped closer to Jeff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: See? I didn't take THAT long to solve the cliffie. Unfortunately, I did replace it with another, though. Sorry!


	9. Drama all around

"So, what's with Shane?" Lance asked, slanting a gaze over at Jay who sat in the passenger seat beside him.

The blonde returned it with a quizzical look and shrugged, unsure of what his friend meant. He looked back out the windshield, thinking nothing more of it.

"Seemed kind of intense to me," Chris offered from the backseat.

Jay turned to look at him curiously. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Just felt that way," Chris replied. "It looked like Jeff thought so too, judging by the guilty expression on his face."

"Well, he _did_ say he promised Matt he would watch out for his brother," Lance added.

Jay glanced back and forth between the two as they spoke, not wanting to interrupt. But when there was finally a break in the conversation, he jumped in quickly.

"Shane is seeing Molly," he confided softly. "They went out last night."

"Molly, huh?" Chris murmured skeptically.

"Yeah. I was working out with him before the show and he asked me about her."

Lance traded a look in the rearview mirror with Chris, both apparently surprised to hear Jay speak more than one or two words in answer. He couldn't say he blamed them for their surprise. He hadn't felt much like speaking these days. The only one who seemed to be able to get him into a conversation was Jeff, but Jay didn't want to abuse that comfort level. He knew Jeff was just starting on a relationship and didn't want to be a bother.

"But Shane really seems to have a problem with Randy," Chris pointed out.

Jay shrugged again. "It's probably because he hasn't worked with him very much. He hasn't seen them flirting around each other as long as the rest of us."

"Well, I've only seen Shane date women," Lance nodded. "So I guess that must be it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matt, we can't miss checkout again!" Shannon sighed as he sat on his bed next to his fully packed suitcase. "I'm way too new to the company for that to fly."

"They won't hassle you if you're with me," Matt grunted, shoving his shaving kit into his own case.

"But they did the last time," the younger man whined. "How do you think it looks for me taking advantage of privileges I haven't earned yet?"

Matt snorted and shook his head at the peevish blonde. Shannon didn't know how sexy Matt found it when he sassed him. He found himself wondering what it would feel like to just slam the kid against the wall and shut him up with his own lips. Then he had to stop himself. Jeff would smack him upside the head if he got wind of those thoughts and Matt didn't think for a second being his brother would soften the blows. These urges had to stop or Matt was going to go insane with them. He didn't think he was developing feelings for the kid, that's for sure. His attraction for Shawn was still as acute as it had been on RAW. But Matt couldn't help feeling the temptation to take Shannon and fuck the life out of him … figuratively, of course. He wanted a release and he wanted to cause someone pain. He wanted to make someone hurt as much as he himself was hurting. But this boy was a friend and his brother's best friend, to boot. Matt had to figure out how to get these inclinations under control before he did something he knew would be monumentally catastrophic.

Shannon just looked up at him with sad, innocent, green eyes. He had no clue what had been forming inside the older Hardy brother's mind, Matt knew. Best he not know. Matt didn't even want to contemplate Jeff's reaction. His brother was easygoing and laid-back most of the time. But Matt grew up with him and knew how vengeful Jeff could be when someone he cared about was wronged.

"Well, we still have five minutes to get ourselves out of here on time," Matt finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Shannon smiled in relief and hauled ass out of the room, dragging his suitcase behind him.

_Really nice ass, though_, Matt thought as he followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam chewed on a hangnail as he waited for Matt to get his lazy ass down to the lobby. They had to leave soon if they wanted to beat the traffic around DC. And if they wanted to make it to the next arena on time, they'd better damned well beat that traffic. Another thing that made Adam nervous was that Shannon would be joining them on this ride. Normally, the kid traveled with Jamie Noble, one of the other cruiserweights, but that wrestler had gone home for a family emergency, so the small blonde would be joining Adam and Matt on this trip.

Why the kid fascinated him lately was a mystery to Adam. He didn't know what it was that made him stand out all of a sudden, but he had a hard time keeping his mind, or his eyes for that matter, off Shannon. Hopefully no one else had noticed. If Matt had, he didn't mention it. And if Adam knew his friend well, he would have heckled him nonstop if he had. Most importantly, Adam didn't want Shannon to know. As much as he was attracted to him, Adam knew he wasn't in the position to start a new relationship yet. There were still too many scars to heal from his breakup with Jay. And his knew attraction for Shannon brought up fresh waves of guilt over how he'd treated his former longtime lover and best friend. No, he didn't deserve a real relationship right now, if ever. And he didn't want to make Shannon into his newest victim either.

Plus there was also Shannon's crush on Matt standing in the way. He didn't think the kid knew how obvious he was with the longing glances and puppy-dog eyes. The little blonde had it bad for Version 1.0 … that was for sure. Matt was pining for someone else though, but Adam had yet to pry out of him who it was.

Matt and Shannon burst into the lobby, interrupting his thoughts just then. Shannon was panting slightly as he jogged over to the checkout counter to settle up with the clerk.

"Why don't you tell him he can check you guys out while you finish getting ready?" Adam frowned at his friend.

"Because he looks sexy all flushed like that," Matt smirked.

Adam felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away quickly.

"I'm just kidding, Edgy," the dark haired man drawled. "You got the car already?"

"Gassed and ready to go," Adam replied, pulling a few papers out of his pocket. "And here are the directions."

"Great, I'll take the first shift," Matt volunteered. "And you can just … enjoy the view."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane stared at the back of Jeff's head as Randy drove the SUV down the highway. He was sure that the tension in the car was completely his own doing and he was pleased as all get out to provide it. The more tension they had the less conversation there would be … and the less time Randy would have getting to know someone that shouldn't be with him.

"So, um, Molly told me she had a great time with you last night," Randy said finally. "I saw her this morning before she headed put with Amy and Trish."

_Going for the roundabout moves_, Shane mused. _Cunning, but it won't work. He ain't yours!_ He glanced to Randy's eyes in the rearview mirror and gave a slow and lazy nod. Molly had said as much to him before they'd parted the night before. He remembered that he had been disappointed that the small peck on her cheek did absolutely nothing for him, though just touching Jeff's hair had ignited a flame inside._ Oh, man, am I in trouble_, he admitted to himself. He still couldn't figure out how to get Jeff off his mind. It would solve his problems if he could just step back and let Randy have him, but something inside of him snapped every time he thought of that slick guy's hands all over his baby. Somehow, sometime recently, Jeff had ceased being his best friend's baby brother and became Shane's baby. But he still contended that he was the wrong man for Jeff. Though one thing was for damned sure … Randy Orton was even more wrong for him. This situation was a nightmare from where he sat.

"She hasn't had a steady for a long time," Randy went on with a small smile. "You sure you're up to it."

"He's fine," Jeff chuckled nervously from the passenger's seat. "I'd never worry about him with a girl. Always treats them like gold."

The younger man's melodious voice sent a pleasant shiver down Shane's back.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I always try to."

"Not that you have anyone now."

"But when I do have them," Shane smirked, sending a heated glance to Jeff, who was peering at him out of the corner of his eye, "and I get to spend quality time with them, I make them feel like they're the only one in the universe … right Jeff?"

Jeff nodded mutely and turned away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why the hell does it feel like he's chasing me_, Jeff thought as he stared at the road. The ride was almost done and Jeff knew that as soon as Shane had them checked into the room, he would be whisked away from Randy for another lecture. He felt it in his gut. And the way Shane was staring holes into the back of his head told him he was in for an intense time, too. He wasn't sure whether to dread or anticipate it.

Randy wasn't any kind of help at all either, asking all those damned questions about Molly. And Jeff didn't want to even hear her name right now, either. She had him, for Christ's sakes! He was even seeing her again after the house show tonight. Jeff knew he shouldn't feel jealous of her. Shane was straight, not gay. He just had to keep telling himself that and he'd be okay. He and Randy would be okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: Okay, I'm trying to add all the drama about the other characters. How am I doing?


	10. Setting a fire to Jeff's senses

_This is wrong_, Matt thought as he studied his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Could he really do something like this? The man staring blankly back at him wore an expression devoid of emotion. It was like he was losing control of his own actions. All through the drive to the hotel he'd been thinking about Shawn … slowly devising ways to get him to leave Lance. It was a silly way to pass time at first, but as he went over and rejected various possibilities, he suddenly realized he was seriously considering them for implementation purposes. And he also understood that people were going to have to get hurt in the process. This didn't disturb him in the least, and that was what worried him.

He couldn't control this utter apathy he was developing over people's pain. On the way into the room just before, Shannon stubbed his toe on the end of the bed then tripped and landed on his kneecap. And Matt had barked out laughing so hard it bordered on the maniacal. Shannon hid his face and Matt could swear he saw a single tear fall down the blonde boy's cheek, but he was looking down and it was difficult to say. But the thought only gave Matt more comfort. He wanted to see Shannon in pain, he realized. That was what brought him into the bathroom now.

He heard Shannon move slowly about the room beyond the door and felt a slight prick of guilt for laughing at him. But as he looked back into his own eyes in the mirror, he knew that the pain the younger man felt now would pale in comparison to what he was going to feel. Matt knew what had to be done and it was Shannon's misfortune to be the object of Adam's attraction. Pity. But for this particular plan to work, Matt needed that attraction to stay strong. So now all he had to do was figure out how to feed it without letting Adam act upon it just yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay looked down at the ground as he waited for the elevator to take him up to his room. Another day, another city. The monotony used to get to him, though now he took a perverse sort of comfort in it. Drew had already handed him his key on the way out to meet Stacy so he wouldn't have to wait in line to check in. It was handy having the large guy for a roommate. The sound of a large suitcase hitting the floor behind him drew his attention momentarily.

"Hey, there, _Christian_," Scott Steiner said amiably, though the smile he wore belied a measure of mischief.

Jay nodded curtly at him and turned back to the elevator. He didn't have a problem with Scott, per se, but he never did feel comfortable around him. It probably had something to do with the lascivious glances he'd been sending his way since Jay moved shows. Scott would let his wander slowly down Jay's body, stopping at his groin. It made the Canadian want to stop what he was doing and take a long, hot shower with disinfectant. But Scott hadn't said anything overtly sexual, so Jay couldn't be sure if he was being stalked or if Scott was just an average, run-of-the-mill nympho. Whatever it was, Jay wished the guy would get the hell away from him.

"Maybe I could take you to the hotel bar for a drink after the show tonight," Scott went on as if Jay hadn't just snubbed him by turning away.

"He's busy tonight," someone answered for him in that familiar Southern drawl.

Jay turned his grateful gaze to Jeff and smiled. His friend held the stare for a moment, knowing without being asked what to do to calm the man.

"He can answer for himself," Scott grunted.

"He don't need to," Shane replied from behind Jeff, glaring a hole right through Steiner's skull. "He's hanging with us."

The blonde man wasn't sure when he'd become Shane's responsibility, though he wasn't about to complain about it. The green-and-brown-haired superhero was evidently a force to be reckoned with and Jay was just happy to be on his good side. Looking back at the pinched expression on Jeff's face he could see that his friend wasn't as lucky today. It probably had something to do with Randy again. _Poor Jeff._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I could have handled Steiner myself, thank you very much," Jeff hissed at Shane after they dropped Jay at his room and had found their way down the hall to their own.

"You're still welcome," Shane smiled sweetly, slipping his key card into the door and opening it.

He pushed it wide and gestured for Jeff to enter first. The younger man glared hotly at him before stomping past him and Shane smirked as he followed him in, closing and bolting the door behind him. He'd had enough ... absolutely enough of this situation. He couldn't possibly stand watching Randy get Jeff closer and closer to his bed. It was maddening. And yet he still didn't think starting a relationship with the enigmatic young man was wise either. But his fingers were itching to run through Jeff's silky hair again and the guy's scent was driving Shane to distraction. He hadn't planned it this way, but he was unraveling and there didn't seem to be a damned thing he could do about it.

"What the … ?" Jeff barely was able to get out.

Shane didn't waste any more time on thinking, tackling the beautiful wrestler down onto one of the beds and straddling his hips. Oh _hell, he feels so damned good_, he sighed.

"Shane!" Jeff squeaked, wide-eyed. His eyes held surprise and something else, Shane realized: anticipation. These advances weren't unwanted, and that was an even bigger turn on.

"Hush," he growled in response then locked his lips onto Jeff's and kissed him roughly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh my God, he's fucking kissing me!_ Jeff's mind was reeling and his blood was on fire. His body responded immediately to the contact, arms stealing up and around Shane's neck and lips opening of their own volition. Shane slid his tongue deep inside and moaned into his mouth, eliciting an excited whimper from the back of Jeff's throat. He tried to hold it back, thinking it might make Shane pull away, but it didn't. The dark haired man only settled himself more comfortably on top of Jeff and angled his head, gently nipping at his lips. The younger man could even feel the growing bulge in his roommate's pants.

Shane tasted of sexy sweet male, and it was heaven. Randy hadn't set his senses on fire like this and all Jeff could do was hold onto the man above him and ride out the tidal wave that was rolling over him. If this is what Shane could do with a kiss, he could only imagine what it would be like to make love with him. The heady image popped into his mind's eye, unbidden. And yet, he couldn't seem to get away from it. He wanted Shane fiercely, in a fury he'd never known before.

He sucked in a sharp gasp, brought back to the present as Shane moved away from his lips and down to his neck, nipping and kissing the soft flesh there.

"See?" he purred, his mouth at Jeff's ear, breath dancing into the canal. "You can't possibly start anything with Randy now. You're too confused."

"Wh-what?" Jeff whispered shakily.

"You can't tell me you didn't just about come for me right there," Shane said, pulling back and looking down at him with a smirk. "And if I, a longtime friend and a straight man to boot, can make you react like that, ain't no way you're serious about starting something permanent with him."

Jeff went cold and looked up at him like Shane had suddenly grown another limb. But Shane held his ground, giving him the most pompous look he'd ever seen grace that handsome face.

"_Straight?_" Jeff shrieked, finally finding his voice. "You sure about that?"

Shane's expression darkened and he pulled himself off Jeff, leaving the younger man feeling abandoned and used. He had the sick feeling he wasn't far off the mark either. Slowly he got up from the bed and put some distance between the two of them.

"I'm straight!" Shane yelled.

"Yeah, well I don't remember getting down on that bed by myself."

"I was just trying to show you that you ain't serious about him!"

"Straight friends don't do that to their gay friends, Shane," Jeff countered, heading past him toward the door. "It makes us feel cheap!"

Then he slammed out of there before he said anything else he would regret.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Shane berated himself as he launched himself out the door. He had him right where he'd wanted him: beneath him, writhing in pleasure. And he had to go and ruin the mood by asserting his heterosexuality … which he knew was nonexistent at this point. He saw his roommate standing impatiently, lost in thought, by the elevator and stealthily snuck up on him. Before Jeff could cry out, Shane had him up against the wall in a nearby corner, his palm covering the pretty lips he'd just before been kissing.

"I didn't mean to say that," he said as he struggled to keep Jeff in place. He was doubly sorry when he noted the tear tracks down the younger man's cheeks.

"Mmm hmm," Jeff mumbled into his hand, nodding his head furiously.

"Please …" Shane beseeched him, slowly pulling his hand away. "Please."

"Please what?" Jeff hissed. "Forget you said that and implied I'm easy enough to be manipulated like that?"

"I'm sorry," Shane murmured, pulling Jeff into a loose hug. "I'm so sorry."

Jeff ducked his head, stiff in the embrace but not moving away, which Shane took for a good sign.

"You'll stop ragging on me about Randy?" he asked in a small voice, his head still down.

Shane wanted to kick the wall, knowing it would be hell for him to agree to it. But Jeff's tears were still fresh and he knew if he did anything right now to push the matter he'd leave him and start rooming with Jay or, heaven forbid, Randy himself. He saw that he really had little choice in the matter.

"I guess," he mumbled, patting Jeff's hair, nearly shaking from the contact.

"All right then," Jeff sniffled and stood back up to his full height. "We'll just put that business behind us."

Then he walked back to their room and Shane trailed behind him with a scowl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: No so much of a cliffie this time. Thanks for all one of you for reviewing. LOL! I guess this couple is an acquired taste.


	11. Breakups and makeups

"A broken neck?" Matt exclaimed, hoping his expression showed nothing but concern. Secretly, he couldn't believe his luck. This would work into his plans very nicely.

"Yeah," Adam grumped from the gurney he was sitting on. "Fractured, anyway. But that means broken."

"They're sure?"

"Positive. Said I probably injured it a while back and didn't realize it."

"How do you not realize a broken freaking neck?" Terry demanded. He and his lover, Chris, were also in the room. Both of them had suffered the same injury and, in fact, Chris had only just returned after a long recovery period.

"It didn't feel any worse than the other pain I've had!" Adam shot back.

"Calm down," Chris intervened, giving his lover a quelling glance. "You know how it happens."

Terry grunted and looked away. Matt watched the exchange apathetically, as he did most things these days. A broken neck would mean Adam would be out of the picture for a while. And that would give Matt time to execute part two of his plan: seducing Shannon. This part he was looking forward to. At least now he would have someone to aim his sexual frustrations at. Good thing Shawn was sexy enough to be worth all of this trouble. Actually, Shannon would be the one shouldering most of the trouble, so who really cared? Matt fought the urge to smirk as he frowned down at his friend, so sat dejectedly against the wall behind him with an ice pack behind his neck.

"When you leaving for the hospital?" he asked.

"Tonight," Adam muttered.

"Well, no time like right away to start the process," Chris offered solemnly. "And even though you'll be out, you won't be going through it all alone."

"Yeah, we'll be down there as often as possible to keep you on track," Terry threatened.

"And, in his case, eat you out of house and home," Matt added with a wry smile, brining a small one to Adam's lips.

"Thanks, Matt," he replied.

"Any time, _buddy_," Matt smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane glared a hole through the back of Randy's head as he watched him make Jeff laugh at something he'd said. Shane and Molly say a few tables away in the catering room, fueling up before RAW began. It had been a few weeks since he'd kissed Jeff, but his lips still burned like it had just happened every time he thought about it. It was murder not to be able to comment on the younger man's relationship with that Orton guy, either. But he'd bitten his tongue and kept quiet … sure that any move on his part would only drive the relationship forward. As long as they roomed together, Shane could keep a reasonable eye on Jeff.

"You're not even looking at me," Molly grumbled, though there was a note of amusement in her voice.

"What's that?" he replied, turning to her apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she waved her hand away. "I've known for a while it wasn't working between us."

Well _that_ floored him. He was hoping he wasn't too obvious about things, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Molly was a good friend and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Um … what?"

"Please!" she laughed, waving a hand dismissively in the air. "Kissing you is like kissing a brother. And don't tell me you haven't noticed. You never do more than give me a small kiss goodnight. Face it. We're not _Gone With The Wind_ material, superhero-boy."

Trust Molly to bring a sense of humor into a breakup conversation. And he was sure that this was exactly that. It must have been the reason she'd insisted they meet in catering before the show rather than make plans for afterwards. As terrible as he'd been feeling for leading her on, he only felt relief that now the game had come to an end. His heart wasn't in it and it never felt right. In fact, it wouldn't feel right with anyone but Jeff. Shane discovered that no matter how hard he tried to fight his heart, it wouldn't let him lie to himself. He was in love with Jeff and no one else would do for him … no matter what the consequences were. Too bad he'd gone and shot it all to hell by kissing Jeff then claiming to be straight. There was little chance of convincing him to leave Randy now.

"I'm sorry," he said again, this time with a sad smile of his own. "I really do think the world of you."

"Back at you," she grinned. "But when the chemistry isn't there, it isn't there."

"I guess."

"Besides … you're interested in someone else."

The way she grinned at him salaciously made the hair on the back of Shane's neck stand up on end. Was he that obvious? Did she know more than that?

"Uh … um …"

"Oh, come one, Shane," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I know damn well you're gay, or at least bi. I've been working around enough of them to be able to tell." She gestured around the room for effect. "And I know when a man is having a hard time coming to terms with such a thing, too."

"Y-you do?" he asked, eyes widening in horror. Just how much did she know?

"Uh huh," she nodded nonchalantly, picking at her plate of fruit with a fork. "I'm not sure who he is, but I'm certain of one thing: your mind is always on him. I can tell by that far-off look you get on your face. It's like you teleport somewhere else … with some_one_ else."

"Oh, my God," he covered his face with one of his hands. "Molly, I am _so sorry_ I made you feel like that."

"Like I said, it's no bog deal. Plus, now I have someone I can really talk to."

"What about the other divas?" he asked finally taking his hand away from his face and peering at her curiously.

"Most of them are dating each other," she replied, popping a chunk of cantaloupe into her mouth. "It's hard out here for a straight girl."

"I imagine it is," Shane grinned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay sat in the dressing room quietly, wrapping his wrists to prepare for the show. He was alone, but then this wasn't unusual these days. Jeff was busy juggling his relationship with Randy and his friendship with Shane, since it was clear the latter hated the former with a vengeance. And things were heating up between Drew and Stacy. Still, he didn't mind the solitude. It helped him to think about what was going on in his life and his career. But he did miss hanging out with Jeff so often.

Still, he did get to see his friend every so often, though Shane was always there, too. And while he didn't mind the dark-haired man, he preferred talking about personal things alone with Jeff … things Shane didn't know and Jay hoped he'd not have to explain. But Shane was nice, too and he did keep creepy people like Scott Steiner from bothering him.

But tonight Shane would be out with Molly, if that pattern held up. And Jeff and Randy likely already had plans. So Jay would spend his evening either alone in his and Drew's room (since Drew would likely be spending another night with Stacy) or at the hotel bar for a nightcap. He hadn't yet decided. He sighed as he checked his wrists again and waited to be called for his match.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So maybe you can come back with me to my room tonight?" Randy asked hopefully after Jeff stopped laughing at the story he'd told.

Jeff stifled the sigh that tried to escape. He wasn't sure he wanted this relationship to take that next step yet … if ever. Every night he was plagued by dreams of making love to Shane. Not once since his friend jumped over from Smackdown had Jeff fantasized about sleeping with Randy. And it was difficult to put on a happy face for their dates these days when all he could do was think about Shane. Yet none of this was in anyway Randy's fault, and he'd been nothing but wonderful to Jeff since they'd started dating.

And Shane had insisted that he was straight, though Jeff couldn't fathom what kind of a straight man would be able to kiss a gay man like that. It was as if Shane had branded his soul with that kiss and Jeff now bore his mark … metaphorically speaking. Still, the thought of another man's hands anywhere on his body gave Jeff the sensation of cheating on his soul mate. But Shane claimed he wasn't gay, and Jeff was most assuredly male. So they could never be … right?

Jeff chewed on a fingernail as Randy watched him patiently from the other side of the table. He was so nice and Jeff felt like such a jerk to lead him on. Shane was unavailable and Jeff just wanted to prove to himself that he could be loved. The sick feeling he'd had over feeling cheap and used hadn't completely faded away. He'd never felt like that before. Randy at least made him feel like he was worth more than a one-night stand. They'd been dating for weeks now and still hadn't had sex.

"Okay," he finally nodded, bringing a huge grin to Randy's handsome face.

"Yeah?" he asked to be sure.

"Yeah," Jeff replied with a small laugh.

"Great!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: More angsty stuff here. Thanks for the reviews!!!!!


	12. Sleeping with the wrong man

"I call," Matt said from behind his poker hand.

He rubbed his toe against Shannon's ankle and smirked when the boy's cheeks colored a nice rosy hue. So far, he'd managed to evade every flirtatious advance Matt had mounted against him and it was beginning to irritate the older Hardy brother. He knew Shannon wanted him. He'd had this crush for years. Why was the kid fighting this all of a sudden? Well, that would end tonight. He knew Shannon was a shitty card player and that was going to be his downfall.

He looked at his watch. Midnight. Perfect time for this drinking game. After all, they were already in their own room, supposedly for the night. And it was even more convenient that they were playing this game on Matt's bed. No heavy lifting necessary.

"Pair of tens," the blond said weakly, laying down his hand.

"Full house," Matt said triumphantly. He then reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of vodka and filled Shannon's glass with vodka.

"Um …"

"You owe me three shots, Shan," Matt said seriously. "That's the equivalent."

The boy looked at the glass with trepidation and Matt didn't blame him. He'd already had to down two smaller ones in the last hour. This one would likely be the last Matt would need to get him to drink. Shannon wasn't a heavy drinker and hadn't yet learned to hold his alcohol. Finally the blond picked up the glass and held it to his lips, looking at Matt for a last-minute reprieve. Matt only shook his head and raised a dark eyebrow. Shannon sighed and took a hefty sip, choking as it went down fast.

"You should just knock the rest of it back at once," Matt suggested.

Shannon visibly shuddered at the suggestion but Matt wasn't about to give him a pass, so he sighed again and raised the glass back up, swallowing the rest of the liquor in one big mouthful.

"Good boy," Matt purred and leaned back against the headboard.

It didn't take long at all for the blond's pretty green eyes to get that glassy look to them and in just a minute or two more he fell forward, right into Matt's waiting arms. He chuckled as he pulled Shannon under the covers with him and kissed the boy deeply. Shannon whimpered and moaned Matt's name, giving in almost immediately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff lay curled on his side in Randy's bed, wide awake and feeling a bit sick to his stomach. They'd just finished making love for the first time after getting back from an early dinner and Randy slept peacefully on his stomach not two feel away from him, his face serene and content looking in the moonlight. _Poor Randy_, he thought morosely. He didn't deserve this kind of boyfriend.

True the actual act itself was fine. Nothing earth-shattering ... fireworks didn't go off or anything. But it was nice and … well, safe. It had been sweet enough, Jeff supposed. Randy was warm and gentle, and very careful to make sure he was pleasing his lover. And Jeff felt like an asshole for picturing Shane with every touch Randy gave him. In fact, he'd bitten the inside of his mouth to keep his roommate's name from escaping his lips when he finally climaxed. With one kiss, Shane had apparently ruined him for all other men.

He had to get out of there, he'd decided, slowly sitting up so as not to wake Randy from his slumber. He should leave a note though, so Randy didn't think he was using him for sex. Ironic, he thought as he located a small pad all hotels provide and the matching pen. He'd been longing for someone to want him as more than a casual fling, and here he was lamenting the relationship he'd been building with Randy. He scribbled a quick note about forgetting his antibiotics back in his room, along with a promise meet for breakfast in the morning. He cringed as he laid the note down on his abandoned pillow, knowing that Randy was probably going to insist they travel together again … and might even try to convince Jeff to start rooming with him. That last thought left him feeling cold and sad. But Shane was straight, Jeff kept telling himself. He had to get over this damned obsession.

Sighing, he quietly put his underwear and pants back on then slipped into his shoes. He couldn't find his shirt so he decided to abandon the search and silently padded out the door. Hopefully Shane would be fast asleep by now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where is he?_ Shane mused as he tried to concentrate on the TV blaring in front of him. Jeff usually didn't stay out this late. He recalled with venom Jeff leaving for his date with Randy earlier. The younger man had seemed oddly nervous for some reason. He glanced over at the clock radio and noted the time again. 3:47 a.m. Definitely too late to be coming back from clubbing in this small town ... which left only one other conclusion and Shane's blood ignited at the thought. That prick Randy had worked his way into Jeff's pants.

Shane shot off the bed and began to pace the room, his rage growing at the very idea of someone else's hands touching that smooth, soft skin. Randy wasn't the kind of man Jeff needed, Shane seethed. And to make it all worse, he knew it was his own damned fault. He should have shut his damned mouth that day and just kissed Jeff senseless. None of this would be happening. He should have told him before he left that Molly was out of the picture. He knew Jeff still thought he was straight.

Funny thing was, he didn't think he could act straight anymore, not after the realization that he was in love with Jeff. No, he had to tell him. He had to tell Jeff that Randy was the wrong man for him because he, himself, was the right one. Shane stopped pacing and looked over at the door as it quietly creaked open and Jeff slipped into the room, head down and tears tracking down his cheeks.

"What happened," he asked softly.

It still made Jeff jump in surprise, as he apparently hadn't expected Shane to still be up waiting for him. He swiveled around and froze, his eyes red from crying.

"Wh-what are you still doing up?" he croaked pitifully.

Shane just shook his head and opened his arms, holding his breath to see what Jeff would do. The younger man looked at him for a moment longer then trod over to where he was standing and let Shane envelope him in a hug. Shane didn't even think about how good it was to hold the man; he was too busy imagining all the ways he was going to hurt Randy for making Jeff cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matt!" Shannon shrieked as he came, his climax triggering Matt's own.

Man is he tight! Matt slammed into Shannon one final time as the last of his seed spilled into Shannon's pliant body. The boy shuddered and whimpered beneath him, filling Matt with a satisfaction he couldn't describe.

"I love you, Matt," Shannon whispered groggily. "So much."

"I know you do, baby," Matt cooed, kissing the matted blond hair at Shannon's temple. "And I know you always will."

When Shannon's eyes rolled back and closed, Matt smirked and tucked the smaller body into his own, getting comfortable. In the morning he knew he'd still have to dispel Shannon's doubts, but for now, he could just try to savor the victory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did he do to you, Jeff," Shane asked softly, his hands rubbing the younger man's back soothingly.

All Jeff wanted to do was cry. Shane was here, awake and concerned. If only he could also love Jeff life would be perfect! Well, maybe not perfect. Jeff would still have to deal with the aftermath of Randy and his relationship. But it would be better than loving one man and dating another.

"Nothing," Jeff sniffled.

"Why you crying then?"

Jeff sucked in a gulp of air and let out another sob, sure his tears were soaking Shane's t-shirt.

"It's … not that … okay?" he finally bit out through his tears.

Shane sat them both down on the end of his bed and took Jeff's hand. "Then what?"

"I … c-can't … t-talk about it."

Jeff went to pull away to prepare for bed but Shane gripped his hand tighter and held him in place. Short of physically ripping his hand away, Jeff had little choice and sat back down.

"I'm not letting you drop this without an explanation," Shane said, breaking the silence. "You can't come in crying and not expect me to want to help you."

"You can't help me!" Jeff shrieked.

"I think I can."

"You, of all people, _**can't**_!"

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" Shane smirked. "Why's that?"

"You know why," Jeff whined, pulling away as far as he could with one hand and huddling into a ball on the bed. "You did this to me."

"Did what to you?" his roommate asked in horror.

"Made me … made me …" Jeff broke off on another sob.

Shane curled his body around Jeff and rocked him back and forth to soothe him, wrapping his arms tightly around Jeff's waist.

"It's all right," he whispered into the crying man's ear. "It's gonna be fine."

"No it won't," Jeff sniffled. "It can't be."

"Yes, it will."

"It can't be if you can't love me like you made me love _you_," Jeff cried. "Can't be all right if you're _straight!_"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane kept rocking Jeff back and forth, stunned into silence. He felt like an even bigger ass now. How could he convince Jeff that he did love him now, after all the damage he'd already done?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: Drama, angst and Matt finally gets Shannon where he wants him. Can I hear a collective "Oh no!" from all two of you who are reading this?


	13. Fallout boys

"Jeff, we have to talk about this!" Shane said, blocking the younger man's exit from their room. He wasn't an idiot. The second he let him, Jeff would bolt out of the room and attach himself to that bastard boyfriend of his just to avoid the conversation.

"Nothing to talk about," the enigmatic man said. He zipped up his suitcase, put it on the floor and turned to face Shane, refusing to meet the other's eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I need to meet Randy for breakfast."

"You ain't going nowhere," Shane growled, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Jeff hotly. "Not till we talk."

"We talked last night!"

"And we slept together, too," Shane threw in boldly.

"Not … _**that**__ way_!" Jeff hissed between gritted teeth. "Look, last night was an aberration. What I said … I didn't mean it!"

"Bullshit! You did, and I know it!"

Jeff looked up at him angrily then realized his mistake. He was locked in another unbreakable Hurricane gaze. Still, he stood his ground. Shane wasn't going to sweet talk him into giving in this time. He knew that his roommate wasn't above using what he'd learned last night to break him and Randy up. It seemed Shane was obsessed with doing just that. God, he was so irritating! And it didn't help that he was sexy as all hell to boot. Jeff itched to lie beneath him again, and do a whole hell of a lot more than kiss him. _But Shane's __**straight**_, he yelled at himself. He didn't want Jeff; Randy did.

"You love me," Shane challenged, walking slowly toward him and using that sexy purr that made Jeff's toes curl. "You told me so."

"Y-you're straight," Jeff countered, backing up until the back of his legs touched the bed. "You told _**me**_ so!"

"I was lying to us both," the dark haired man replied, pushing Jeff onto the bed and pouncing on him. "I do love you, Jeff!"

"Stop!" he cried, a tear reforming itself in his eyes. Damn! Why did he have cry so much? "Please, Shane, I can't take the mind games anymore!"

"I ain't playing mind games!"

"You are," Jeff insisted. "You told me last time you were straight. I believe you!"

"I ain't straight!"

"You just want me to break up with Randy! Why do you hate him so much?"

Shane stared down at him mutely for a few minutes, and Jeff began to tremble. He didn't think he could withstand the emotional assault any longer and was hoping Shane would see that. But the other man's expression seemed unyieldingly determined.

"I hate him because he has you," he finally answered, leaning in and placing a kiss on top of Jeff's forehead. "I've been a total asshole because I thought I couldn't be what you needed."

"You're lying," Jeff sniffled feebly and closed his eyes, feeling his stomach somersault over the possibility that Shane was telling the truth. "You're dating Molly."

"Not anymore."

"But you …"

"We broke up yesterday. And she said she knew I was gay."

"Wh-what?"

"Jeff, I'm not lying. I … love … _you_!"

The dam broke and Jeff's tears began to fall freely again. _Why does he play these games with me,_ he wondered. _He's supposed to be a friend of mine. He's my own brother's __**BEST**__ friend! Oh, Matt would have Shane's head if he knew what he's doing to me right now._

"Pl-please …" Jeff murmured brokenly. "Please … stop."

"You don't love Randy," Shane pressed on. "You love me."

"I c-can't!"

"You said you do."

"I can't!" Jeff repeated. "You're _straight_!"

"No," Shane said determinedly. "I'm not. And you're not in love with Randy."

Jeff writhed a bit to free himself but Shane held his wrists down and leaned in to lock his lips to the younger man's, bringing back the helpless passion that Jeff had been trying to forget ever since that day … all the wanting and needing exploded in Jeff's body and it reacted to Shane as if it knew it belonged to him. And on some level, he supposed it did. But hell if he would let Shane have his way then leave him for Molly. He tried to will himself to struggle some more, but Shane's tongue invaded his mouth like it was meant to be there and Jeff couldn't stifle the whimpers and moans that escaped.

"Tell me you love me …" Shane whispered against his lips.

"Uh … mmm …"

"Tell me!" Shane pulled his lips back and stared straight into Jeff's eyes, his dark ones deep pools of emotion.

"I … I …"

"You …?" Shane prompted.

Jeff opened his mouth to speak but just then someone pounded on the door.

"Jeff?" Randy called from the other side. "You okay in there? I'm waiting for you out here!"

Shane sighed and glared over his shoulder before pulling himself off Jeff. He watched in silence as the younger man sat up and fixed his disheveled hair. Jeff sniffled a bit and got up for a tissue to wipe his nose.

"Be there in a sec!" he called back.

"This ain't over, Jeff," Shane said darkly from behind him. "I _know_ you belong with me. Not him."

"You're straight," Jeff whimpered.

"I'm _yours_," he corrected, gathering his own suitcase and lap top before looking at Jeff again with that same determined expression. "And you're _**mine**_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit!" Shannon cursed softly as he opened his eyes.

Matt allowed himself a smirk before covering it up as Shannon turned around under the covers. He was rubbing his eyes but when he stopped and blinked at Matt he yelped.

"Morning, sunshine," Matt drawled with what he hoped was an innocent smile.

Shannon's green eyes widened in fright then his cheeks colored in shame and he looked away, turning back over. Matt gathered him in his arms and held him tightly.

"Hey, don't be like that," he whispered in the blond's ear. "I know I'm a sight in the morning, but I never thought it was that bad."

He felt the shiver slide down Shannon's back as his breath hit the shell of the boy's ear. _Oh, hell, this is almost too easy_, he laughed to himself. _He'll be fun to fuck while I wait for Shawn._

"I'm sorry," Shannon whispered. "I didn't mean to …" he stopped.

"Didn't mean to what?" Matt asked softly. "Get drunk with me and fall into my bed?"

Shannon cringed and nodded, his back still to Matt's chest.

"Well, I'm not sorry," Matt went on.

"No?" Shannon gasped.

"Mm mmm." He lazily traced circles on Shannon's abs with the tips of his fingers and smiled when the boy finally relaxed and leaned back into him. "I've been flirting with you long enough. Didn't think you'd ever notice."

Shannon seemed to consider that for a moment before he turned around in Matt's arms and looked warily into his eyes. "I did," he said shyly. "But I didn't think it was a good idea."

"No?" Matt asked, kissing the tip of Shannon's nose and feeling a sense of satisfaction at the blush the small act caused. "Why not?"

"You … you like someone else," the blond shrugged and looked down. "And I didn't want to get hurt."

_Definitely too easy_, Matt thought, but said instead, "I promise you I won't hurt you." Then he sealed his lips over Shannon's and swallowed the boy's sigh of relief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane stood to the side and watched as Jeff cleaned his face up as best he could before opening the door to let Randy inside. The man gave his boyfriend an odd look before leaning in to touch his lips to Jeff's. Then Randy turned to Shane with a thunderous expression.

"Whatever the fuck's going on between the two of us, you leave Jeff out of it!" he yelled.

"Randy …" Jeff tried.

"No, Jeff, not this time!" he said to the man beside him, but his eyes never left Shane's. "I've stood by and said nothing while you've badmouthed me and even nagged him to break up with me. But I won't tolerate you making him cry!"

"Who says _**I**_ made him cry?" Shane replied smoothly.

"Well _**I **_sure as hell didn't!" Randy retorted. "I remember him smiling at me as we drifted off to sleep last night. So that leaves you."

"_**I'm**_ not his problem."

Peripherally, Shane could see that Jeff was looking back and forth between the two of them as they spoke, his face red with shame. Shane's insides twisted with guilt over the pain this was causing Jeff, but he couldn't let him go. Not now, when he knew Jeff returned his feelings. He had to fight for him somehow.

"You _**were**_," Randy growled back. "But you're not anymore. He's staying with me from now on."

Jeff gasped and his eyes widened like saucers.

"That's not your decision to make," Shane hissed.

"It is now." Randy turned to Jeff and took his hand. "I can't watch him do this to you anymore, babe. Please just room with me. We don't have to do anything if you think we're going too fast, but I can't let him keep hurting you."

Jeff looked down in shame.

"I'm not hurting him!" Shane yelled. "I'm his …"

"His what?" Randy boomed back. "His friend? Is that what you were going to say? No friend makes you cry like this, Helms! I never made him cry! He should be stay with me."

"But …"

"Maybe it's for the best, Shane," Jeff mumbled, cutting off his protest.

Randy smiled at him and kissed his cheek then picked up his suitcase and started to wheel it out. Jeff turned to follow but Shane snatched his hand for a second and turned him around.

"This ain't over Jeff," he whispered, pulling him in for a quick, hard kiss before letting him go. "Like I said, I'm yours."

Jeff pulled away looking scared and dashed out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay pulled himself together as best as he could when he got back to his room. Shit! Steiner! Of all people to wake up to in the morning, why did it have to be that pervert? He didn't think he'd drank that much at the bar the previous night. But there Steiner was when he woke up that morning, in all his naked, genetic freak glory. He was still asleep when Jay woke, so the Canadian dressed quickly and quietly slipped out of the room before he had to face the aftermath. Now as he finished packing after a long, hot, disinfecting shower, Jay went over what little he could of the previous night.

He'd been drinking his self-loathing away, trying to figure out what made other guys more attractive than him. He knew he'd had enough whiskey when the room started spinning so he'd paid his tab and carefully made his way back up to his floor, his room key in his hand. He'd tottered down the long hallway leading to his room when he was suddenly spun around and found two Scott Steiners grinning lustfully at him. Well, hopefully it was the whiskey that made him see two. The world couldn't handle a matched set like that. He remembered trying to jerk himself away when he was roughly backed up against the wall and brutally kissed. While a part of him wanted to fight the man off and run, another part actually reveled in the feeling of being attractive to someone. Everything after that was a blur, but the pain in his rear orifice told him he'd definitely had sex with the disgusting man who'd been after him since he'd jumped to RAW.

Sighing, he finished packing and pulled up the handle on his suitcase to wheel it out. On the way down the hallway, Steiner's door opened and he grinned at Jay lasciviously.

"Hey, sweet thing," he drawled.

"Steiner, keep your eyes to yourself before I relieve you of them!" Shane growled from behind Jay's fidgeting form. The blond turned a grateful glance his friend's way and smiled wanly.

"Too late," Steiner laughed and ducked back into his room.

Jay felt his cheeks redden and he looked down in shame.

"What'd he mean by that?" Shane asked.

Jay felt a hot tear run down his cheek and shrugged.

"Jay?" Shane prompted more softly.

"It was … a mistake."

He didn't look up but he felt Shane's gaze stay on him as the words and their meaning hung in the air between them. Damn but he missed Jeff!

"Drew take to rooming with Stacy already?" Shane finally asked.

Jay nodded.

"Okay then, you'll be staying with me from now on."

Jay looked up in confusion. _Shane and Jeff roomed together, didn't they?_

"He's decided to stay with Randy," Shane answered the unasked question.

"But Molly …"

"We broke up," Shane replied with a neutral expression on his face. "And we were never serious. Really, Jay, I could do with a friendly roommate about now."

Jay didn't know what was going on but Shane's tone and look told him the man wasn't kidding. And he, himself, could use a buffer from Steiner anyway. So he nodded and allowed Shane to lead him to the elevator.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: Gah! Everyone's playing games with everyone else! Except Shannon and Jay, but then readers of "Mending Hearts" know these two are the ones to fix everyone. Well, almost everyone anyway. REVIEW! I demand it!


End file.
